An Ancient Evil's Threat
by SilverDragon2891
Summary: Ok so this is my first fanfic ever so please don't be to harsh in your judgment of it. anyway this story is about an ancient evil that threatens both the dragon realms and the world of humans and they have to ban together to stop it. OCxOC & SpyroxCynder. rated M for suggestive themes, language, and possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

Pease don't be too hard on me in your reviews this is my first fanfic ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Spyro universe or the Spyro franchise. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Adventure

Our story begins five years after Spyro and Cynder's triumph over the evil dragon Malefor and the land is at peace. The dragon city of Warfang has been completely restored to its original splendor and is now populated by many dragons, moles, and even the cheetahs have begun to live there. With this new age of peace just beginning who would possible imagine something that would threaten it; little did they know an ancient evil that has existed from ancient times is beginning to stir. Now let us see what Spyro is up to.

It is early morning and Spyro is just now waking up to begin his day. "Yawnnnnnn…is it morning already?" he said still half asleep. Then there was a knock at the door "who is it?" he asked. "Its just me." said Cynder as she walked through the now unlocked door. "Oh good morning Cynder." Spyro said as she walked over to the window. "And good morning to you to, you lazy bum. Oh and by the way its almost noon." she remarked rather snidely but with a bemused grin on her face. "What your kidding!" Spyro exclaimed as he went over to the window to see if she was pulling his tail or not. "Well of course its not silly; I just like to get a rise out of every now and again especially in the morning when your almost impossible to wake up." she said laughing a little. "Well anyway since I'm up would you like to have breakfast with me?" he asked her. "Sure that's the main reason that I came over here." she said with a slight grin on her face. Just then Sparx ever the master of perfect timing, if it involved barging in on private conversations and ruining romantic moments that is, arrived. "Hey Spyro Terrador wants to see you and the wicked witch of the west after you get done with breakfa..." spark said realizing who all was in the room, both of whom were glaring at him. If looks could kill Cynder's would have already had Sparx turned into a pile of ash about a million times by now and Spryro's could have turned the hounds of hell into whimpering little pups before they got skewered by thousands of daggers now imagine what that must have looked like to Sparx.

"Oh sorry didn't know you were here Cynder." Sparx said rather sheepishly.

"Save it you little light bulb. The next time you get cornered by someone or something that wants to eat you for lunch don't come crying to me cause I will let them eat you; in fact I might just cook you for them." Cynder said with enough venom in her voice to kill ten apes.

"Tell Terradore that we will meet him after breakfast in his study." Spyro said to Sparx.

"And that was so not cool what you just did man." he said to Sparx as soon as Cynder was out of earshot. "You know how I feel about her, so just try to be nicer to her ok."

"Ok, for you not for her; but I'm telling you she is trouble with a capital T." Sparx replied.

In the fields out side the city wall.

"Hey that looks like a good one." Cynder said to Spyro.

"Yea that sheep looks nice and plump." He replied.

They landed and Spyro used his fire breath to roast the sheep until it was fully cooked. Then they began to eat the once fluffy mammal.

"Spyro can I ask you something?" Cynder asked apprehensively.

"Sure what is it Cynder?" Spryro asked somewhat confused. She had never seemed nervous about asking him questions before so this was a total shock to him.

"oh ok then. Um…how should I put this?" she thought to herself. "Ok. Spyro how do you feel about me?" she asked visibly nervous.

"Well…" he began. "_Should I just come out and say how I truly feel about her or should I say something else_?" he wondered to himself. Then he glanced at her and new right then and there what he would tell her. "Well Cynder I like you a lot and your one of my best friends so I might as well tell you that I am completely in love with you." he said and then they both began to blush. Then without warning Cynder rushed up and kissed him full on the lips and said "I love you to Spyro. I'm so happy that you feel the same about me as I do about you." and then she kissed him again.

Now they had been at breakfast for quite a while and Terrador was becoming somewhat impatient. "Were could those two be?" he wondered to himself. Just then sparx came in and told Terrador that Spyro would be here after he got through eating breakfast with Cynder out in the field. "Ah…I see. Sparx I hate to ask you to do this but could please go and get them its rather urgent and this cannot wait for very much longer." he said.

"Sigh…yea I can go get them but you owe me one." Sparx said. Then grumbled something about being an underappreciated messenger boy around here and flew off to go get the young couple.

Sparx arrived just as Cynder planted the second kiss on Spyro's lips and then in typical Sparx fashion screamed like a little girl "Ahhhh, I must be having a nightmare!" and then he fainted.

"What was that?" Spyro asked while reluctantly pulling out of the kiss.

"I don't know?" replied Cynder a bit annoyed that something had interrupted them.

"Hey whats that glowing thing over in the bushes?" She asked and then the couple walked over to the bushes only to discover that it was Sparx.

"Hey Sparx wake up!" They both yelled.

"What just happened? Oh right I must have been having a nightmare in the middle of the day." Sparx said then looked up to see both Spyro and Cynder looking at him.

"what did you think you were dreaming about Sparx?" Spyro asked with a slight smirk, already having an idea of what it was that had made the dragonfly scream and faint.

"I thought I saw you and Cynder kissing." Sparx said. "Oh well that wasn't a dream we actually were kissing. You see Sparx we decided to take our relationship to the next level, we are dating now." Spyro said with a toothy grin. "Your what!" Sparx exclaimed before fainting again.

"Were never going to get him to tell us why he came all the way out here at this rate." Cynder stated rather flatly. "I know." Spyro replied. Just then Sparx regained consciousness. "oh I think he is awake now." Cynder said. "Hey Sparx what did you come all the way out here for?" asked Spyro. "Oh right. Terrador sent me to get the two of you, he said it was urgent."

"And you waited until now to tell us this." Cynder stated rather annoyed. "Well excuse me for get preoccupied with the queen of darkness and evil and bad stuff kissing my brother!" Sparx exclaimed.

"That's enough you two. We should go see Terrador right away." Spyro said using his usual tactic of changing the subject before the two of them could get into another argument, then the new couple took off leaving Sparx to gather his thoughts. "This isn't over yet." he mumbled under his breath and then took off saying "Hey guys wait for me."

End Of Chapter 1. Sorry it was so long but I felt that it need to be and to establish Spyro and Cynder's Relationship as being very romantically involved from the get go.


	2. Chapter 2

Diclamer: I do not own any thing from the Spyro universe or Franchise, I do however own my original characters that will be introduced in this chapter. Read and review please.

Chapter 2: Mysterious Occurrence

In a Parallel World…...

It was early morning and little did Sol know his life and the life of his best friend was about to change forever. Sol crawled out bed and went into the bathroom and started to undress. He then went over to the shower and turned it on and then stepped into it feeling the hot water run down his back. "Ah that feels good." he said to himself as he began to wash himself. Fifteen minutes later he stepped out of the shower and rapped a towel around his waste and went over to the mirror and began fixing his semi long platinum colored hair that he had died over the summer, he then finished cleaning the sleep out of his sapphire blue eyes. He then went over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put them on. Then there was a knock at his door. "I'll be there in a sec." he called down. The knocking persisted and he thought to himself "That can only be one person who would come over this early in the morning and knock on my door in such a persistent manner after I already told them I was on my way down."

Two minutes later he opened the front door to find just who he expected. It was Selis his best friend. She had long blond hair that went down to her waste and blue eyes and like the ocean they would occasionally change to green or blue-green. She was wearing a knee length green dress and cow boy boots; she was also wearing the gold pendant with a star shaped sapphire that Sol had gotten her for her eighteenth birthday, that was two years ago, and even though she was a year younger than he was she was slightly taller than him. "Hey pipsqueak what took you so long?" she asked. "Hey I told you not to call me that anymore. Jeez just cause you're a half inch taller than I am doesn't mean you get to call me pipsqueak ya know, and I told you I was coming that's usually when most people stop knocking and politely wait for the door to be opened." Sol replied.

"Well I'm not most people." she countered. "Well you said it not me" Sol replied with a grin. "What's that supposed to mean?" Selis said with an edge to her voice. "Nothing just forget about it. Any way since you're here I assume that you need something." Sol said. "Well actually I do." Selis replied. "Ok then. what is it?" he asked. "It's my car it won't start and I need a ride to work." she replied. "Ok I can take you today is my day off anyway, but your going to have to wait until after I eat breakfast ok. Have you ate yet?"

"Thank you so much, I can wait until after you've eaten I don't have to be their until nine. And no I haven't ate any breakfast yet." she replied. "Well then why don't you join me I would like to have some company for breakfast today anyway and there is plenty of food around here. What would you like?" he asked. "Well if you insist. I suppose I would like some toast and bacon and eggs with a glass of orange juice if you have that." she replied.

"The champions breakfast coming up." he replied while getting out the skillet, eggs, glasses, orange juice, bread, butter, and bacon. While he was busy in the kitchen Selis waited in the living room and turned on the TV. and began watching one of the early morning talk shows. "Breakfast!" Sol yelled about ten minutes later. "Ok I'm coming." replied Selis. As she got up to go to the kitchen she noticed something hanging on the wall that she had never really paid any attention to before. It was a katana in a white sheath with gold inlay around the handle with a cherry blossom in silver in the center of the sheath. "Hey what's this?" she called out. "What's what?" Sol asked from the kitchen.

"This sword hanging on the wall in your living room." she replied. "Oh that. It belonged to one of my ancestors, he received it as a gift from some black smith for helping to protect his shop. Its been up there for forever I'm surprised you just now noticed it since you've been over here almost everyday since we first met." Sol replied. "Now come on your breakfast is getting cold."

"Ok I'm coming." she replied.

"I've been thinking about something lately." said Selis. "Oh what is it?" asked Sol. "Well it's about us." she said rather apprehensively. "What about us?" he asked. "Your going to laugh, but I might as well tell you since I brought it up." she said. "Well go ahead and tell me, cause now I'm curious." he replied. "Ok here it goes. I've been thinking that maybe we should be more than just friends." she said and then she glued her eyes to her plate and started to play with her food. Then much to her surprise Sol reached out a hand and gentle lifted her chin so that she could look at his face and what she saw surprised her completely. He wasn't laughing or doing anything to mock her instead he was smiling gently at her with a look of understanding and affection on his face. He then said "I have been thinking the same thing for a while now." and then he kissed her right on the lips. It lasted for a full minute and then they released it. "Wow, that was wonderful." they both said at the same time. Then she saw the clock on the stove it read eight forty-five. "Oh shit I'm going to be late for work!" she cried. "Damn it." Sol swore.

Selis started to quickly run to the living room to grab her purse when something odd happened. A bright light started to fill the room. "What the hell is going on now!" she cried out as she found one of the sources of the bright light, it was her pendant with the star shaped sapphire. Just then Sol walked in the living room and said "What the hell is happening in here?" and then he noticed that his ancestor's sword was glowing with a bright white light. Then the light intensified and then a tremendous amount of energy was released that shattered every window on that floor of the house and when the light had dissipated both Sol and Selis were gone as was the sword on the wall.

End of Chapter 2.

Sorry for the cliffhanger ending but I felt that this story needed some suspense in it. Im going to try and get chapter three up soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Spyro universe or the Spyro Franchise, I do own my original characters. Read and Review.

Chapter 3: An Evil Threat Revealed

…..Spyro and Cynder…...

"What took you two so long to get here?" Terrador asked with some impatience. "It was Sparx. He took forever to tell us that you needed to see us immediately." replied Spyro. "Hey it's not my… fault that you two were… making out when I got there. It caught… me off guard." said Sparx while trying to catch his breath at the same time. "Sparx!" yelled Spyro and Cynder at the same with looks of shock on their faces and both of them started blushing a deep crimson. "What?" asked Sparx obviously unaware of what he had just done to upset the new couple. "You could have left out that part." replied Spyro. "Oh sorry about that guys." said Sparx finally catching on. "In any case now that you're here I have something important to tell both of you." rumbled Terrador.

….Sol and Selis…...

"What happened?" said Sol just now waking up. "I don't know there was this big flash of light and that's the last thing that I remember." replied Selis. "Where are we?" asked Sol just now realizing that they were no longer in his living room. "and what happened to us?" asked Selis with a hint of fear in her voice. "Why you are on the white isle young ones." replied a giant dragon. "Ahhhhh. Who the hell are you and what's going on here!" the both screamed at the same time. "Hahaha. Oh I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh, it's just the look on your faces I can't help it." rumbled the dragon. "Ah that's better." said the dragon recovering from his laughing fit. "Now to answer your questions. Please follow me I will explain on the way."

"First tell us where we are going." said Sol. "Why we are going to my home." replied the dragon. So they followed the mysterious dragon who had promised to explain what was going on to them.

…Spyro and Cynder…...

"Ok so what's so important that you had to interrupt our breakfast?" asked Cynder. "Well I have been getting reports of a strange flash of light from the southern beach and I want you two to go and check it out. I have a feeling that its very important that you get there and find out what's going on before something else happens." replied Terrador "Alright we will go and find the source of this strange occurrence and make sure that its not a threat." replied Spyro. "come on guys lets get going I want to make it there before it gets too much later in the day."

"Oh and Spyro, Cynder be careful we don't know what caused it and whether or not it's a threat." said Terrador as the two young dragons were leaving. "Don't worry we will." said Spyro before walking out the door. As the door closed Terrador said "I hope that you will be young dragons."

….Sol and Selis…...

"Ok we have been walking for what feels like forever. Will you please tell us whats going on?" asked Sol. "Yes actually we have just arrived at my home so if you can wait until we get to the study it will make things much easier to explain." replied the dragon. "Ok I can wait a few more minutes." replied Sol.

Two minutes later the three of them were in the study. It was a rather large room with a giant hourglass setting in the middle of the room with an infinite amount of sand pouring into the bottom which never seemed to get full. There are thousands of books lining the walls and some delicate looking lab equipment on a desk off to one side and a couple of artifacts on a table on the other side of the circular room. "Ah now that we are here please make yourselves comfortable and I will explain what's going on. But first I should properly introduce my self. I am the Chronicler, but you can call me Ignitus." said the dragon known as Ignitus. "Now that that's out of the way I think I should start from the beginning it will make things much easier to understand." said Ignitus as a large leather bound book floated down from one of the shelves. Ignitus then opened it and began to tell the couple the events that had lead up to this point.

"It all started several millennia ago when the world was still young. The world that you come from and this world, the dragon realms, were once one and the same. Our races lived in harmony; however there was one being that sought to destroy both races, this being was called Raviel and he was a demon born of the malice, hatred, and jealousy of the other races of the world and he sought to destroy both our races and then take over the world. To do this he took the form of a human and killed a baby dragon, that dragon was the heir to the king of dragons, then that same night he took the form of a dragon and killed the human kings only son. When the king found out about this him and his mate flew into an unstoppable rage and declared war upon the race of humans; the human king did the same. That war lasted for fifty years with heavy losses on both sides, the humans lacking the ability to fly learned how to use magic to defend them selves. During this time the dragon king and his mate had another son and seeing that the king might declare a truce with the humans to end the war to protect his new son; Raviel went to the castle disguised as the dragon king's attendant and attempted to slay the hatchling, but he was discovered and fled with the child. When he had finally stopped certain that he had lost his pursuers he attempted to slay the child once again. This time a human discovered him and stopped him; the battle was fierce and the human would have lost had the dragon king not arrived to aid her. Seeing the human fighting to save his son the dragon king decided to end the war and declare a truce with the humans. This brought about an era of peace that lasted for five years during which Raviel plotted and planned his revenge as he recovered. Once he had regained his full strength he attempted to reignite the war between the dragons and the humans. This time however he would not attempt to do this himself, he instead found a human and a dragon and corrupted them with his influence and had them reignite the war. Seeing what was really happening the dragon prince Pyron, who was the hatchling that was saved five years ago, went to his father the king to tell him this. However the king's mind was being poisoned by a servant that Raviel had corrupted and would not listen to his son. seeing this Pyron went to the Guardians. The guardians were the nine strongest mages from the human race each one having mastery over an element, water, fire, earth, air, ice, lightning, light, darkness, and the leader had mastery over all eight elements. Upon his arrival at the guardian's temple he was captured and brought to the council to be questioned. The Great Librarian, the leader, listened to Pyron's story and believed him and sought to help the young dragon. He assigned the captain of the elite guard Page, who was one of the three sons of the light guardian who had mastery over magic and was a master swords man, to aid Pyron in finding and slaying Raviel. It didn't take them long to find the demon's layer, and when they confronted him the battle was fierce but Pyron and Page finally overcame the demon but before the final blow was struck Raviel transferred his soul into a crystal. Seeing this the two heroes returned with the crystal to the guardian's temple and then the eleven of them went to the dragon kings city and declared the war to finally be over once and for all. And to insure that such a tragedy never befell the two races again the two heroes and the nine mages split the world in two and sealed the crystal containing Raviel between them to serve as the anchor; however doing this came at a high price the two heroes sacrificed their lives to create the two worlds and seal the demon away between the two." said Ignitus finishing the story.

"Ok that's a really great story and everything but it doesn't exactly explain what's going on here although I assume that its important to what happened to us and why we are here." said Sol. "That is correct Sol it actually has everything to do with the reason that you are here." replied Ignitus. "Now to tell you why I summoned the two of you here today. The two of you are descendants of the original guardians. Sol you are a descendant of the light guardian's oldest son who was a master swords man and the daughter of the earth and water guardians. Selis you are a descendant of the ice and lightning guardians son and the fire and air guardians daughter. But that's only part of the reason that I called you here. The other reason is that the seal on Raviel has been weakened by the evil dragon Malefor, who attempted to destroy this world five years ago and was sealed away by Spyro, and so I called you here since the order of the guardians no longer exists in your world. An unfortunate consequence of the world splitting into two your race soon lost the ability to use magic and so the guardians just faded away." replied Ignitus. As Ignitus finished explaining this a mirror floated over to the trio and stopped next to Ignitus. "Now that I have explained why I called you here I want you to look in the mirror." said Ignitus. "Ok. Why?" asked Sol and Selis in unison. "Just do it." replied Ignitus. So they both looked in the mirror and what they saw shocked them both so completely that they almost fainted. In the mirror instead of seeing two humans they instead saw two dragons, Sol had silver scales with a white underbelly and the same sapphire blue eyes, but instead of having regular horns he only had a single horn above his right eye were his eyebrow used to be. This was no ordinary horn though; it curved back around his head and was actually the sword that was hanging on his wall only shorter and where it came out of his head there was a layer of scales that were pure white and the horn was just short enough that it would not get in the way of his wings. His tail was long and slender with a double edge fin blade at the end of it. Selis had sapphire blue scales and a slightly lighter colored underbelly. She, unlike Sol, had six horns two on each side of her head one on top of it and one at the end of her snout. She also had hooks on the joint where her wing bones connected and her tail was slightly shorter than Sols and had more of a curve to the bladed fin at the end of it. However like Sol she had something that no other dragon did as well. Her pendant with the star sapphire had actually become embedded in her chest and glowed faintly with a silver and blue light.

"What happened to us?" asked Selis apprehensively. "Well for you to be able to survive in this world and use your latent powers I had to transform you into dragons and this is the end result. Surly you noticed something different about your selves after you woke up?" asked Ignitus. "We thought that we were hallucinating or something." they both replied in unison. "Well I can assure you that this is no hallucination. Now we need to train you in your breath attacks. Since you each have unique heritage as well as a unique power that you will have to discover on your own and time is limited I can only teach you how to use one breath weapon at the moment. Sol you have access to a one of a kind breath weapon a beam of light that can deal massive amounts of damage to beings possessed by darkness and neutral damage to everything else this is your primary breath weapon, you also posses the ability to shoot high pressure water that you can make scalding hot, and your last breath weapon is the ability to shoot adamant (diamond) shards that can pierce almost anything. Selis you have the breath weapons of ice, lightning, fire, and wind. I will instruct you in how to use light Sol and ice Selis and I will also teach you how to fly and some basic combat moves.

After they finished learning how to fly and how to use their breath weapons Ignitus bid them farewell and a safe journey telling them that a dragon named Spyro and his companions would be meeting them shortly and to follow them back to the dragon city of Warfang. They then woke up and found themselves on a beach.

End of Chapter 3. I know it was really long but the story was necessary for the plot to make since. In chapter 4 our four heroes and Sparx will finally meet up and then the real fun can begin. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Spyro universe or franchise. Read and review.

Chapter 4: New Friends

…..Spyro and Cynder…

"Hey Spyro when we get to the southern beach how will we know were to look?" asked Cynder. "I don't know. I guess that we will just have to look every where." replied Spyro. "Your kidding right, that place is huge." complained Sparx. "Look were here." said Cynder. "Hey your right lets start looking for something out of the ordinary." replied Spyro. "Ok." replied Sparx and Cynder at the same time.

…Sol and Selis…

It had been nearly an hour since Sol and Selis had woken up on the beach and they were practicing their new abilities. "I wonder when they will get here." said Sol who was starting to growing impatient. "I don't know, but hey maybe that's them." replied Selis.

….Spyro and Cynder….

They had been searching the beach for almost thirty minutes with no results and Spyro was beginning to wonder if the person who had reported the strange occurrence was crazy or not. Just then he spotted two figures on the beach. "Hey Cynder lets go ask those two if they have seen anything strange around here." said Spyro. "That's a good idea." replied Cynder. So they flew down and saw that it was two oddly colored dragons patiently waiting for them to land. Once they landed the odd looking dragons walked over and introduced themselves. "Hi my name is Sol and this is Selis." said Sol introducing himself and Selis to the new comers. "Hello I'm Spyro and this is Cynder an." said Spyro as Sparx cut him off. "And I'm Sparx the dragonfly." said Sparx cutting Spyro off. "Oh good we have been waiting for you Spyro." said Selis. "Wait why have you been waiting for us? And what kind of dragons are you I've never seen any quite like you before especially you Sol." said Spyro. "Oh well you see were not actually from here we come from another world, but I guess you could call me a light dragon since my main breath weapon is a beam of white light and I can bend light around myself to turn invisible." replied Sol. "And I don't know what kind I am since I can use four different breath weapons." said Selis. "Ok well then can you tell me what's up with your strange horn and that glowing thing on your chest?" asked Spyro. "Oh well you see that's not actually a horn its really a sword and that's the gem stone from the pendant that I gave her for her eighteenth birthday." replied Sol. This was met with confused looks from Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx. "Well ok then. Can you tell us if you have seen anything strange around here lately, I mean other than your selves." asked Sparx with his usual tact. "to tell you the truth we wouldn't be able to tell you that or not since we haven't been here that long." replied Sol. "What about a bright flash of light, that would be what we consider out of the ordinary around here." said Spyro. "A bright flash of light huh. Well I guess that we are what your looking for since we came from another world and there was a bright flash of light on our end so I would assume that the same happened here when we arrived." replied Selis. "Well that would explain why you look so strange and why you were waiting for us on this beach." replied Cynder. "Oh and one more thing a dragon named Ignitus told us that we were supposed to follow you to the dragon city of Warfang." said Sol. "Ok then follow us Terrador is going to want to here about this." replied Spyro. So the five of them took off in the direction of Warfang and along the way Sol and Selis explained to Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx what Ignitus had told them about the world being split into two and how they were anchored to each other but existed on shifted diminsions and about Raveil and the ancient history of when the worlds were once one.

"Wow so your saying that your world and the dragon realms used to be one world but it got split in half to prevent another war between the species and that you two are actually humans that Ignitus turned into dragons to help us stop this demon named Raveil that is stuck in a giant crystal in between the two worlds and is trying to escape and destroy both of our races." said Spyro summing up what Sol and Selis just told them. "Yea that about sums it up, although I think that Raveil is no longer interested in just wiping out our two races he probably wants to destroy the world and then remake it in his own image. From the way Ignitus described him it sure sounds like he could do it if he really wanted to." replied Sol. After that sobering fact the five of them flew the rest of the way to Warfang in silence. Twenty minutes later they arrived in Warfang the dragon city.

"This way" said Spyro flying off toward the temple were Terrador was waiting for them. Once they got to the temple the five of them found Terrador in his study waiting for them. "Ah I see your back and you brought company." exclaimed Terrador surprised that the trio had returned so soon and with two strange looking dragons in tow. "Hello there my name is Terrador and who might you be young dragons?" asked Terrador. "My name is Sol." "And I am Selis" they replied. "Well its nice to meet you two now can you please tell me what kind of dragons are you and why you look so strange?" asked Terrador. So Sol explained everything that had happened to the two of them and what Ignitus had told them upon their arrival in this world.

"I see this is indeed disturbing news. I will send Volteir to investigate this matter further. In the mean time Spyro, Cynder, and I shall help you two to master your breath attacks and see if we can unlock those hidden abilities of yours." rumbled Terrador. "Spyro why don't you and Cynder show them to the training arena and get started. Cynder can help Selis with her wind element and Spyro you can help Sol with his earth element." said Terrador as he went to go and get Volteir. "Ok." they replied in unison.

Once they reached the training arena they split into two groups with Spyro and Sol working on his earth element on one side of the arena and Cynder and Selis working on her wind element on the other side of the arena.

"Ok the way in which earth element dragons breath abilities manifest them self is different but it usually has something to do with manipulating stone or creating shock waves. But yours manifests itself as shooting shards of adamant(diamond) so we will start with some target practice. I want you to hit those targets over there using only your earth element." explained Spyro. "Ok, I think I can do that." replied Sol who then turned to face the targets and began to take aim at the first one. "Ok here I go." said Sol as he unleashed his first attempt at shooting shards of adamant at the targets. Instead of just one shard flying out of his mouth a whole barrage of shards flew out and impaled all of the targets to the wall or rather what was left of the wall once he had stopped the attack. "Damn that was amazing dude how did you do that! I mean the wall looks like its about to collapse any second now." exclaimed Spyro as he and Sol examined Sol's handy work with the targets and his earth element. "I…I don't know I was only trying to shoot one shard out instead this happened." explained Sol.

On the other side of the arena Cynder was explaining how the wind element worked . "Ok I think I understand how it works now." said Selis who was eager to try it out. "Ok then I want you to try and make a twister around your body like this." explained Cynder demonstrating what she wanted Selis to do. "Ok ill give it a try." replied Selis. She then proceeded to spin and generate a small twister. "Your doing great." said an impressed Cynder and that's when things started to get weird. Instead of slowing down Selis began to speed up until it wasn't a twister anymore it had turned into a tempest and was throwing every thing in range around the room and then to top it all off Selis unleashed a sonic boom that stopped the tempest and blew the windows out of the training hall. "Whoa that was not normal for a wind element user, you have an incredible amount of power and I think that were just scratching the surface of it." said Cynder after she had recovered.

Just then Spyro and Sol walked over and told the girls what Sol had done to the wall and then looked around the training arena to see that the two of them had totally destroyed it. "Fuck Terrador is going to kill us when he sees this!" exclaimed Spyro clearly terrified of what the earth dragon would do to them once he saw the arena. "Holy shit! Your right Spyro Terrador is going to freak out when he sees this." exclaimed Cynder who was just now seeing the full extent of the damage that the two entraining dragons had caused. "Sorry Guys. We didn't mean to destroy the training arena." Sol apologized. "Yea I guess we don't know our own strength." said Selis apologetically. Just then Terrador walked in and said "What the hell is going on in here!" then he looked around and saw the damage and then the four dragons. Sparx was who was buried under a pile of ruble that Selis had created with her tempest finally managed to crawl our and then began to complain "Man I thought that I was a goner when that Selis chick started to use her wind element talk about powerful. Next time warn a guy before you go and do something like that." "Sorry Sparx." said Selis apologizing to the little dragonfly. "Wait Selis did this. But she is just a beginner how could she have done this just using a basic technique? And did Sol do that to the wall using only his basic earth element?" asked Terrador. "Um yea they did." replied Cynder. "Yea they have an incredible amount of power." said Spyro. "But it looks like they unleashed a furry attack in here." replied Terrador. "I don't think we want to see them use a furry attack, or get on their bad side for that matter." replied Spyro. "Well at least no one was hurt. I suppose we should go out to the field and finish working on their breath attacks and see what we can do about helping them control their power and to discover their hidden abilities." said Terrador somewhat relieved that no one was injured. "What do you mean no one got hurt! I was buried under a pile of ruble and almost turned into a shish kebab by those two!" exclaimed Sparx. "You can still move can't you. So quit your whining its starting to get annoying." replied Sol. Cynder just grinned at this while Sparx looked like he was about to spontaneously combust right there. "Oh relax Sparx your fine, and give them a break they're new to this." Spyro said with a slight smirk.

About five minutes later the five of them were out in the field out side the city's wall. "Ok Spyro I want you to help Selis with her Lightning breath, since Volteir is busy doing reaserch, and I want Cynder to help Sol with his combat skills. I will observe." rumbled Terrador. "Ok." they all replied in unison. They then separated with Cynder and Sol staying with Terrador and Spyro and Selis flying a few feet away so that they could practice with out interfering with the others.

"Begin, show us what you can do Sol." said Terrador. "Show me what you got." roared Cynder. "You got it." Sol roared back. The two dragons began to circle each other and Cynder made the first move. She dashed forward to try and swipe his legs out from under him. Sol saw this and immediately countered by swinging his head down to catch her with his bladed horn. She saw this and jumped up to dodge his horn; she then dived down and then pulled up quickly swinging her tail to catch him by surprise. Sol saw that she was diving at him so he jumped back to try and dodge but he was caught off guard by Cynder swinging her tail at him. Her tail caught him on the side of his head and he was knocked on his side, but going with it he rolled back up on to his feet. "Now I'm mad." said Sol as he stood up. "Oh yea well then prove it and fight back instead of just standing there." Cynder hollered back. "She wants a fight. Then ill give her a fight to remember." mumbled Sol. He then took off and caught Cynder by surprise when he grabbed her tail and threw her into the ground. Sol then landed and she tried to use her tail to sweep his legs out from under him but Sol was ready for this and jumped back easily dodging the attack. Then something odd occurred. His horn began to glow with a white light and then it just shot out of its socket and became a rope of light that started to circle Sol. Upon closer inspection Sol realized that inside the light was actually three swords circling him and emitting that bright light "What the hell is happening now." he said to himself. "Wow that's weird, lets see what you can do with it." Challenged Cynder. "Ok, but don't blame me if you get hurt." replied Sol. He then charged at Cynder who then fell over with three gaping wounds on her shoulders and chest. "What just happened?" they both said in unison. "Oh no she is really hurt isn't she?" asked Sol. "Yes she is, we have to get her to the infirmary immediately." said Terrador as he carefully lifted Cynder up in his claws. They both took off and Sol left a message with Sparx to give to Spyro immediately.

Meanwhile Spyro and Selis were on the other end of the clearing practicing her lightning element. "Ok lets see what you can do, but remember to try and control your own power as best you can." said Spyro who had just finished explaining how the lightning element worked. "Ok, ill do my best." replied Selis who then began to take aim at the targets that Spyro had set up for her. Taking aim at the first target Selis released a bolt of lightning at the first target, but instead of a weak electrical charge like Spyro had shown her it was a massive lightning bolt that turned the target into a pile of ashes and then proceeded to jump to the other targets until they were all smoldering piles of ash. There was enough electrical energy still in the air afterwards that it created a magnetic field and anything or anyone for that matter that had metal on them would be pulled into the center of the sphere for the next few days. "Well I think that we should move on to fire next." said Spyro a little shakily. Just as he said this Sparx came zooming up and told them Sol's message. "Oh no." Spyro and Selis said in unison and then took off after Terrador and Sol. "Ok you guys go on ahead ill catch up later." said Sparx trying to catch his breath.

Spyro and Selis arrived moments after Sol and Terrador at the infirmary. "What happened? Is she going to be alright?" asked Spyro with fear in his voice. "Cynder is going to be fine we made it here with plenty of time to spare. Cyrial is looking after her right now and no Spyro you can not see her right now Cyrial is still working on her, he has stopped the bleeding though and has given her a blood transfusion." replied Terrador. "I'm sorry Spyro I don't really understand what happened. I don't know why she didn't dodge my attack she just stood there and the next thing I know I'm behind her and she is laying on the ground bleeding." apologized Sol. "What do you mean you don't know why she didn't dodge your attack?" asked Spyro. "I think that I can explain what happened." replied Terrador. "Well then please explain to us what happened." said Spyro. "Yea I want to know to." said Sol and Selis in unison. "Well to put it simply she couldn't see you Sol. One second your in front of her with this weird ring around your body the next your behind her and the ring is gone and your horn is back in its socket." explained Terrador. "Wait your saying you couldn't see me either? But to me it looked like she was standing still." replied Sol. "That's right." confirmed Terrador. "It seems to me that when you inter that state you gain incredible speed and power, similar to dragon time except instead of slowing time down you move so fast that to you it appears that time itself has stopped." said Selis. "What's dragon time? And how do you know about it?" asked Sol. "Dragon time is a special ability that only purple dragons like Spyro posses it allows them to slow down time and the reason that I know about it is because I asked Spyro if he had any special abilities other than possessing four breath weapons." replied Selis. "In fact it wouldn't surprise me if you could counter time abilities like Spyro's dragon time or spells that slow time down or even freeze it." Selis continued. "Well that's all fine and dandy, but incase you all forgot my girlfriend is in there being operated on!" yelled Spyro. "Woe there Spyro just calm down Terrador said everything is going to be fine." repiled Selis. "I know I'm just worried about her that's all, and I know it's not really your fault Sol. Your still discovering all your new abilities you couldn't have know that this would have happened to her." replied Spyro in a calmer tone than before. "Its ok man I understand" replied Sol. Just then Cyral came out of the operating room. "Cynder will be fine. She is resting now so you can visit her later tonight if you want to Spyro. In the meantime however I would like to know how this happened to her." said Cyral. So the five of them went to the kitchen and got something to eat and began explaining to Cyral what had happened to Cynder. "Fascinating. Truly fascinating." replied Cyral after hearing the story. "I must observe this sometime, perhaps tomorrow?" asked Cyral. "Um sure I think that I can do it again tomorrow, but this time I will use targets instead of a partner." replied Sol.

Later that night while Sol and Selis were in their room asleep Spyro was in Cynder's room in the infirmary wing of the temple. It had been several hours since dinner was over with and Cynder had just regained consciousness and Spyro was explaining what had happened to her. "Wow I had no idea. I mean I didn't even see it coming he just vanished and that's the last thing that I remember." replied Cynder after Spyro had finished explaining. "Remind me never to piss him off ever." she said jokingly. "Yea no kidding." replied Spyro with a grin. "Im glad he is on our side." Spyro said. "Me to, I do not want to be on the receiving end of that again." replied Cynder. Then she leaned up and kissed Spyro good night and then they released the kiss and they said "Good night." in unison and Spyro went back to his room and Cynder went back to sleep.

Later that night Spyro awoke sweating. He had just had the most horrible nightmare. Cynder had been killed by Sol and Selis. "Oh thank god it was only a nightmare, Sol and Selis would never do something like that on purpose." he said to himself. Then a voice entered his mind "Are you sure that they would never hurt her, after all you just met them today and Sol nearly killed Cynder." said the voice. "No he didn't mean to it was an accident." replied Spyro. "Are you sure that it was an accident, after all you saw the destructive power that they have. How do you know that they weren't pretending to not be able to control their power. Maybe they are just pretending to be your friends so that they can kill you and Cynder after all they have the means to do so, maybe they are just here to learn your weaknesses. They know about dragon time now and your four breath weapons." replied the voice. "Your wrong! Now get out of my head!" Spyro screamed. "Fine but remember I warne…" the voice was cut off by Spyro's mental ejection of it. "And I Said Get Out Of My Head!" Spyro screamed once again and then fainted. After this scream Terrador, who is always a heavy sleeper awoke and went to Spyro's room to see what had caused the out burst. "Spyro is something wrong?" asked Terrador as he entered the room only to find Spyro passed out on the floor. He then proceeded to wake the purple dragon. "Spyro what happened?" Terrador asked after finally waking Spyro up. "There was this voice inside my head. It…it tried to convince me that Sol and Selis were trying to kill me and destroy the city." replied Spyro. "I see. You must not listen to this voice Spyro. It is most likely the demon Raviel trying to corrupt you. I have a feeling that it will go after Cynder, Sol, and Selis at some point. We will tell them about this in the morning, from what you told me you managed to throw it out of your mind and that no doubt weakened Raveil to the extent that he had to withdraw his influence back into his prison to recover. Now go back to sleep we will talk about this more tomorrow." said Terrador. "Alright, good night Terrador." replied Spyro and then he went back to bed. "good night Spyro." replied Terrador as he left the room.

….Inside the crystal prison…

"He was stronger than I thought. Next time I will have to be more careful. The others will surly be just as difficult if not more so than him, especially Sol and Selis those two have an unbelievable amount of power. I must eliminate them as soon as possible." said Raviel as he watched from inside his prison the events that had unfolded in Spyro's room. "But soon I will be free and then nothing will be able to stop me. Not even the four of them combined. Mwahahaha."

End of Chapter 4. At least its not a cliffhanger this time. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Spyro universe or franchise. I do own my original characters. Read and review.

Chapter 5: A New Discovery

It's the morning after the incident with Sol and Cynder and Cyral, Terrador, Sol, Selis, and Spyro are in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Hey Terrador would it be ok if I skip training today?" asked Spyro. "Sure I think that Cyral and I can handle Sol and Selis' training today." replied Terrador with sympathy suspecting why Spyro wanted to skip training today. "Thanks Terrador it means a lot." Spyro happily replied. "But before we begin the day I think that we should all have a talk with Cynder about what happened last night." Terrador said rather flatly. "Ok, that's probably a good idea." replied Spyro while highly doubting that it was actually a good idea at the moment. "Then it's settled. We will all visit her after we finish eating breakfast." said Cyral.

A few minutes later they were all around Cynder's bed telling her what had happened to Spyro last night. "We don't want you to worry though. We think that Spyro got rid of him for a little while at least." finished Terrador. "Yes, we just thought that you should be told this since your in a weakened state and are the most vulnerable to Raviel's mental attacks at the moment." Cyral said with some sympathy. "I understand." replied Cynder. "Oh before I forget. Cyral do you think it would be ok if I got up and went to the garden later today?" asked Cynder hopefully. "I'm afraid not Cynder. Your wounds are still healing and I don't want you to accidentally reopen them. you'll have to stay here for at least two more days to recover and even then you will have to stay around the temple's grounds." replied Cyral clearly not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. "Alright, well I'm glad that your feeling better Cynder, and I'm sorry about yesterday." said Sol remorsefully. "Ok then I think we should be going now and let Cynder get some more rest, Spyro feel free to keep her company for as long as the two of you would like." said Terrador with a knowing smile on his face while hurrying the others out of the room. "that means you to Sparx." "Fine I'm coming, its not like I was going to stay anyway." Sparx grumbled under his breath.

When the others had left and the door had finally closed Spyro turned to look at Cynder and said "You really wanted to go outside today huh." "Yea I did. It just looks so nice outside today. I was kind of hoping that we could take a romantic walk in the garden." replied Cynder. "Sorry, but I tell you what. Since you can't leave this room I will go out and get you a bouquet of your favorite flowers." Spyro said with love and affection in his voice. "Really! that would be wonderful. But, I was kind of hoping that you would stay with me a little longer." she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Well I don't have to go get them right now if you would rather me stay here instead. We could play a game or I could read to you instead." he replied. "That would be nice. I think that I would really like it if you would read me a story from one of the books in the library." she replied with a smile. "Alright I will go and get one right now. Is there a particular one you want?" he asked. "Surprise me, but make it an interesting one." she said with a hint of mischief in her voice. Thinking that he knew the exact story that she wanted Spyro replied "I'll be back in a flash." and then he raced off to the temple's library.

Meanwhile….

The others were flying to the field outside the city's walls to where they were practicing yesterday. Upon their arrival they saw that the training dummies had already been set up. "I took the liberty of setting up the training dummies yesterday afternoon." explained Cyral who could barley hide his excitement. "Ok. Now Sol I want you to do what you did yesterday." said Cyral. "That's easier said than done Cyral. I don't even know how I did it in the first place." replied Sol. "Try to remember what it felt like and then focus on that feeling. That should help you to trigger it and once you can do that it will make using that power much easier in the future as well as making it easier to master." said Terrador helpfully. "Ok I'll give it a try." replied Sol. He then started trying to remember what had happened yesterday and how he had felt when the glowing ring had appeared. "I remember." Sol said a few moments later. "Good now just try and concentrate on that feeling and will the power to come out. Then tame it and make it yours." replied Terrador. Then just like last time Sol's horn began to glow and then it shot out of it's socket where his right eyebrow used to be and became the glowing ring of three swords. He then opened his eyes "Wow I actually did." he said with mild surprise. "Alright now show us what you did yesterday." said Cyral excitedly. "Ok." replied Sol. He then charged at the dummies attacking them systematically. It was over in less than ten seconds. "Wow you weren't kidding. I couldn't even see him until just a second ago, talk about fast. One second you see him the next he's gone and the dummies have been shredded." said Cyral with excitement and a little envy. "How do you do that?" wondered Selis. "I mean cut them up like that. I know that the ring around you is comprised of three blades but if its just spinning around you like that how can you make all those angled slashes?" she wondered. "Oh that. I just think about how I want the blades to move and they do it, although its kind of difficult to fly like this since when I'm not attacking they wont change their angle. Which while not being close to my wings even when I lie them flat on my back makes it impossible to actually take off." replied Sol. "I see. So you have to stay on the ground while in this state; although I imagine that you could literally run across water if you really wanted to." Cyral said. "Let's see if you can do anything else in that form." said Terrador. "Alright, ill try and do something else." replied Sol. He then began to focus on the incredible amount of power he was currently controlling. Then he began to glow with a fierce white light and letting out a savage roar he unleashed the energy that was building up inside him. The light shot out of him in every direction destroying anything it hit and when it hit something capable of not being instantly obliterated an explosion of light that expanded a few feet occurred emitting a slight shock wave with it. Luckily Terrador and Cyral saw what was about to happen and got Selis and themselves out of range, well almost they had to dodge a few beams of light that where to their surprise appeared to form arrow heads and went farther than they thought they would. After that the ring of light disappeared and Sol's horn had returned to its original position. The others then landed and Cyral suddenly exclaimed "That was absolutely amazing! I have never seen anything like it before. If you were around five years ago you could have probably beaten Malefor with ease." "Yes it was for lack of a better word amazing." agreed Terrador. "However I only want you to use that power in an absolute emergency since you don't seem to be able to fully control it yet." Terrador continued with a serious tone. "Ok I wont unless its an emergency, it takes too much energy to use right now anyway. I'm exhausted can we take a break?" Sol replied. "Sure, while you rest we will work with Selis on her Breath weapons and maybe we will discover her hidden powers as well." replied Terrador.

Mean while back at the temple…

"Ok I know that book is around here somewhere." said Spyro growing irritated that it was taking so long to find the book he wanted. "Maybe I can help you find it." said Celsius the librarian dragon. "Oh that would help a lot." said Spyro some what surprised to see the ice dragoness; he had never met her before but he thought she was too attractive to be working in a library. Celsius was sky blue with eyes the color of a winter sky with spines in the shape of icicles running down her back and a tail that narrowed to a lethal point. "What book are you looking for?" she asked. "Oh it's just…" stammered Spyro a little embarrassed about what he was about to say. "Yes. Go on." Celsius replied with infinite patience. "Well it's just that I'm a little embarrassed about the book that I'm looking for." replied Spyro who had started to turn crimson red from blushing. "Oh well don't be I'm the librarian after all. So I want tell anyone what your looking for no matter how embarrassing it is." she replied. "Ok. You have to promise first though." demanded Spyro still blushing. "Alright I promise not to tell anyone what your looking for unless you tell me that it's ok first." replied Celsius. "Alright then. I'm looking for…The Two Lovers." said Spyro a little embarrassed. "Oh…oh my are you sure you want that book. It's a little…um on the romantically graphic side, and you're a male dragon so why do you…" said Celsius before Spyro cut her off by saying "It's not for me. Not really anyway. Cynder wanted me to get it for her so she would have something to read while she's confined to the infirmary." Spyro said embellishing the truth a little bit since he had every intention of reading it to her. "Oh well in that case it's right here. Just know that I'm doing this against my better judgment." she said as she reached up and got the book that Spyro was looking for. "Thank you Celsius, and remember you promised not to tell anyone about this." said Spyro still blushing. "I know." replied Celsius with a sigh. As Spyro literally ran out of the library he heard Celsius saying "Ah young love. I just hope that they don't do something stupid."

Back in the field….

"Ok Selis I want you to show me your ice element." said Cyral. "Ok." replied Selis confidently since she had already mastered this element on the White Isle, but Cyral insisted upon seeing it. Terrador had set up some more practice dummies while the others had been talking to Sol about his new found power. "Here I go" she said confidently and then let lose a blast of blue flames that engulfed all of the targets and then left them frozen inside blocks of ice instead of reducing them to ashes. The targets then shattered into thousands of smaller ice crystals. "That was both amazing and strange. I have never seen the ice element manifest it's self like that before." said Cyral. "That's not all I can do either" said Selis with a grin. She then proceeded to unleash a blast of arctic wind and small but razor sharp icicles that cut the remaining targets to shreds and crated a thick layer of ice over the surrounding area. "Truly fascinating." Cyral responded. "Well it seems that your hidden power is not ready to reveal it's self yet." Terrador said. "Yea guess not." replied Selis sadly. "Well I think that that's enough training for today. Why don't the two of you explore the city for a little while. Just be back to the temple by sunset; I'm going to go and see if Voltier has found anything about Raviel yet." said Terrador. "I'll go with you." said Cyral and then the four of them took off back to the city.

Back in Cynder's room….

"I'm back." said Spyro as he entered the room. "Did you find a good book? You were gone long enough." replied Cynder teasing him. "Yea I think that you will really like this one." Spyro said as he showed her the book. "Your right I think that I will greatly enjoy this one." replied Cynder with a wide grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Spyro then opened the book and began reading. "Long ago there were two dragons that lived in separate villages. One was a prince and the other was a commoner, but one day the prince saw the commoner selling fine jewelry out of her parent's shop. He immediately knew that she was the one for him. So he walked into the shop and introduced himself. Now the dragoness knew who this dragon was however she had never met him before and was surprised that he was even in the store. "Can I help you?" she asked nervously. "Yes actually you can." replied the prince. "You see I was just walking around the village enjoying this lovely weather when I thought I shouldn't be out here by myself. Then I spotted you through the window and thought that you might want to join me." continued the prince. "Oh well I would love to. Give me just a moment I need to tell my mother that I will be leaving so that she can watch the shop." she replied. A few moments later the two of them departed and began to walk around the village and soon they began talking like they were old friends. It was clear that the two of them were deeply in love, unfortunately the prince's father would never approve of this as she was not of royal lineage. So they kept their relationship a secret from the king and the prince met her everyday for the next week. On the last day that they met they met in a secluded clearing in the forest a few miles from the village. The prince was the first to arrive and when the dragoness arrived they embraced passionately and began to kiss. He then proceeded to stroke her belly and then when their passion had reached a fevered pitch they began to make love in the clearing. "Ah that was amazing." they said in unison. "I'm going to tell my parents that we are now mates and no matter what father says I will not change my mind. Then you can move into the castle with me…" read Spyro. He would have continued if Cynder had not stopped him mid sentence with a passionate kiss on the lips. After a few minutes they had to release the kiss so that they could breath. "That was amazing." Spyro said. "I know. I wish I was better then we could have enjoyed the story more." replied Cynder as she thought about how good it would feel to finally have sex with Spyro. Spyro not really knowing what she was talking about agreed with her "Yea. Too bad you cant leave the infirmary for another two days and even then it will be at least another week before you can do anything that would strain your body too much. "Yea." she replied forlornly. "I think that I'm going to take a nap now. Why don't you go and get something to eat? You can come back later and we can play a game or something." she continued. "Ok. Have a nice nap ill be back later." replied Spyro as he left the room. As he was walking outside the temple he had a thought. "I think that I will go and get Cynder some fire lilies." and then he dashed off to the flower shop. When he arrived the dragoness working there told him "I'm sorry we're out of fire lilies right now and I wont be getting another shipment of them until next week. But, if you really want some that badly I can tell you were to find some close by." "Ok that sounds good. Where can I find them?" asked Spyro. "They grow in the valley on the north side of the city. But, they aren't very many of them and they are very hard to find. You should be able to recognize them by their distinct coloring. The petals are crimson red with black edges and an orange and yellow center." replied the florist. "Thanks." said Spyro. As he was leaving the florist said "Oh and be careful the valley is home to some rather nasty monsters." "I'll remember that" replied Spyro as he walked out of the shop. He then took off north toward the valley.

End of Chapter 5. Will Spyro be able to retrieve the fire lilies or will he return without them? And will Sol and Selis have fun in the city or will it turn into a disaster? Find out in Chapter six which will be up soon probably later today. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Spyro universe or franchise. I only own my original characters.

Chapter 6: Unexpected Trouble

Sol and Selis…...

Sol and Selis had flown back to the temple with Terrador and Cyral who had gone off to find Voltier. The two young dragons were looking around the city of Warfang taking in the sites. "Wow it's just so big. I think you could fit all of the people in New York City in here and there would still be room to spare." said Selis. "Yea no kidding." agreed Sol. "Hey Selis." said Sol getting her attention. As she turned Sol planted a kiss on her lips. "Hey that's no fair!" Selis exclaimed with a smile and fake indignation. Sol just smiled and they continued to walk around the city. "Hey isn't that Spyro?" asked Sol. "I think it is." replied Selis. "Huh I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry?" Sol wondered aloud. "I don't know. We should ask him where he went when he gets back." replied Selis. "Ok." Sol said in reply then they continued their walk.

As the couple walked along the streets they saw street vendors selling jewelry, food, and other oddities. They stopped at a vendor around noon and bought some grilled sheep with some of the gold that Terrador had given them. They then went to the armory to see what was for sale. "Wow look at these." said Selis spotting a pair of silver bracers. The sells clerk who had been watching them walked over and asked "Can I help you?" "Yes actually you can. First can I try them on, second do they do anything special?" asked Selis. "Certainly." replied the sales clerk. "You have an eye for craftsmanship. These bracers will not only help to regenerate your mana but they will also weaken elemental attacks against you." explained the clerk as he helped Selis put on the bracers, which were silver with a gold inlay in the design of a cross. "Wow they look great on you." said Sol admiring how they complemented her scales. "Would you like to buy them?" asked the clerk. "Yes how much are they?" asked Sol. "They are one-thousand gold pieces and twenty silver pieces." replied the clerk. "Oh, we don't have that much on us right now." said Selis. "Oh I'm sorry to here that. But, I tell you what; I'll make you a special deal since they look so good on you and you have the twenty silver pieces and eight hundred gold pieces. I'll give you the bracers for only eight hundred gold pieces and ten silver and as an added bonus I'll throw in something for the gentleman as well. How does that sound?" "that sounds like a really good deal. We'll take it." replied Sol. "Alright then ill go ring them up. But first, the special gift for you young dragon." said the clerk. "Please follow me." they then followed the clerk over to a display case with amulets in it. "Pick any one of these amulets." said the clerk indicating three amulets. One was an intricate swirling gold pattern with a ruby in the center of it; "This one prevents curses from being laid upon its wearer." said the clerk holding it up. The second one was a silver eight pointed star with an emerald, an amethyst, a garnet, and a topaz set into the center top, bottom, right, and left points. "This one will prevent you from getting lost and prevent sicknesses of all kinds. It also gives protection from poison." said the clerk holding up the amulet. The third one was an intricate pattern of gold and silver rapping around each other with a diamond set in the center with seven sapphires set in a circle around the diamond. "And this one brings good luck, protects you from fire, and enhances your natural abilities to ten percent above their normal limits." explained the clerk as he brought out the third amulet. "I think that I will take the third one." replied Sol. "Good choice" agreed the clerk. They then went over to the counter and paid the clerk. "Wow that was nice of him." said Selis clearly pleased with her new bracers. "Yea I cant believe that he did that for us. He didn't even know us or anything." replied Sol with a grin. They then continued to walk around the city and they eventually came to the less wealthy part of town.

As they walked through the neighbor hood they heard a crash. Now being noble and curious the two of them went to investigate the cause of the noise. "I told you your rent is due today Melody." a rather large earth dragon growled menacingly to a female cheetah. "Hey what's going on in here?" asked Sol with an edge to his voice. "Huh? Who the hell are you? Never mind just stay out of it pipsqueak." growled the earth dragon. "What did you just call me!" roared Sol who while being a fully grown adult human was not nearly close to the size of a fully grown adult dragon, and this dragon was bigger than Terrador! "I called you a pipsqueak. What are you going to do about it?" asked the earth dragon with a hint of amusement and irritation. "Oh I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it. I'm going to…" that was as far as he got because Selis stepped in and said "Why don't you just leave her alone?" "Don't make me laugh." roared the earth dragon "she owes me rent and it's over due and I'm here to collect." he finished. "Oh really. Well I'll make you a deal." said Sol. "Oh and what kind of deal would that be?" asked the earth dragon. "Simple we, that is me and you, fight one on one. If I win you have to leave her alone and stop bulling your tenants." replied Sol. "And what if I win?" asked the earth dragon clearly amused. "If you win I'll pay you what ever she owes you and I'll even throw in an extra one-hundred gold pieces and fifty silver pieces." replied Sol in a matter of fact tone. "Alright, but in addition to the extra money I also want that amulet around you neck." said the earth dragon. "Fine it's a deal." replied Sol. They then walked outside the house and into the street. "Your friend is very brave, but he seems kind of stupid." Melody said to Selis. "Trust me that big bully has no idea what he has gotten himself into, especially since he called Sol a pipsqueak; that made it personal, but you are right Sol can be quite stupid sometimes." replied Selis with an amused grin on her face.

"Lets get this over with pipsqueak. I have places to be and money to collect!" roared the earth dragon. "Fine. This wont even take a minute." replied Sol. The earth dragon then charged Sol and then, much to Sol's surprise, jumped into the air and landed creating a shock wave that knocked Sol off of his feet. "That's a neat trick." said Sol icily. "Now here's one of mine." he then closed his eyes and focused on his anger and furry at the earth dragon for bulling the cheetah girl and most of all at calling him a pipsqueak. While he was doing this the earth dragon yelled "Are you taking a nap!" and then charged at him thinking to use the same trick a second time. Just as he was ten feet away from Sol Sol's eyes opened and his horn glowed with a blinding white light and shot out of it's socket where his right eyebrow used to be and formed the ring of three glowing swords. "What the hell is that!" screamed the earth dragon clearly terrified of what he was seeing. "This… This is your worst nightmare!" roared Sol and then to everyone except Selis' surprise Sol vanished and then reappeared two feet behind the giant earth dragon who then collapsed on the ground with thousands of cuts all over his body. But the earth dragon was stubborn and would not give up so easily "How did you do that?" he asked and then Sol turned and replied "You should watch who you call a pipsqueak cause it might very well be the last thing that you ever do." then without warning Sol began to glow with a harsh white light, he then opened his mouth and unleashed a massive beam of light that blasted the earth dragon all the way to the other side of the city and through the wall. Needless to say the earth dragon was on death's door but survived thanks to a medical dragon that happened to be nearby. He then moved to another village as soon as he could fly again and he never did anything to anyone ever again. "That was amazing!" Melody gushed "How can I ever thank you?" she asked. "Oh no need to do that he was a jerk and a bully he had it coming." replied Sol humbly. "I insist that you come in and have something to drink." Melody continued. Seeing that she would not take no for an answer Sol and Selis decided to take her up on her offer. "Here drink this, it will renew your mana." said Melody setting down two mugs with some steaming green liquid in them. "What is this?" asked Sol as he sniffed it. "Its an old herbal tea recipe that my mom taught me, it will restore your energy and make your scales shinier." replied Melody with a grin. "Ok then, well it smells good at any rate." replied Sol as he took a drink. "Wow its really good!" said Sol taking another drink this time draining his glass. "Thank you." replied Melody happily. "Your right it is really good." said Selis as she proceeded to drain her mug. "I actually have something here that I want to give you Sol." said Melody. "Really you don't have to it wasn't that big of a deal." replied Sol. "I insist." replied Melody as she got a box down off of one of the shelves in her kitchen. The box was made of a dark colored wood and had a vine pattern made out of emeralds with a ruby on the center of a giant lotus flower on the lid. She then set the box down on the table and opened it. Inside was a long silver chain with a gold heart shaped clasp. Melody then pulled out the chain and rapped it around both Sol and Selis and locked the clasp. "This chain will help the two of you bind any enemy and seal their power away so long as your love for each other never fades in this life or the next." said Melody and then undid the chain and handed it to Selis who then put it on around her neck as the chain had shrunk to fit nicely around it. "Thank you so much." said Sol "I realize that this must have been very precious to you." "It has been in my family for generations. Although no one in my family has ever had a need to use it so I think it should be put to a good use." she replied. "But, how can you be sure that we are the ones who will put it to good use?" asked Selis. "Simple. Your both unique and clearly in love." replied Melody in a matter of fact voice. The young couple then left thanking Melody for her gift and headed back to the temple at the center of the city.

Spyro….

"Finally I'm here." said Spyro to himself "Now to find those fire lilies."

"Hey boss look. A dragon and it's by it's self." said an ape to the bigger much meaner ape next to him. "Your right for once Sachet." replied the lead ape. "Well this is a miracle Gor." replied a second ape. "Shut up Bastile!" yelled Sachet rather indignantly. "Both of you shut up! And lets go!" bellowed Gor as he began walking in the direction that they had seen the dragon going.

"Where could those flowers be at?" Spyro wondered for the millionth time. "Maybe we can help you find what your looking for." came a voice from behind Spyro. It was Gor, Bastile, and Sachet; they had finally managed to catch-up with Spyro. "Oh great a bunch of mangy apes." growled Spyro as he began to go into a combat stance. "Hey we are not mangy!" bellowed Bastile as he charged Spyro. Spyro saw the pathetic ape fall for the taunt and blasted him in the face with his fire breath cooking the apes tiny brain instantly killing him. He then proceeded to incinerate the other two. "That was too easy." Spyro said to himself. "Now to get back to looking for…Oh shit." he said his face going from eagerness to stunned to pissed in a matter of seconds; a giant stone golem had just emerged from the valley's left wall apparently awakened by all the noise the apes had made. "Why does this keep happening to me!" roared Spyro as he unleashed a polar bomb at the golem which only froze part of its shoulder. The golem then swung its still good arm at Spyro who nimbly dodged the attack and unleashed a blast of lightning at the ice incrusted shoulder which shattered the ice and severed the golem's left arm. The golem bellowed in pain and rage then tried punching Spyro; again and again Spyro dodged the blow this time releasing a burst of white hot fire at the golem's chest. Then he immediately followed up with a polar bomb which promptly shattered the golem's body effectively killing it. "Finally." said Spyro breathing hard. Just then he spotted the fire lilies. They had been over in the next clearing which used to be hidden by dense foliage that the golem had removed upon its waking. "Yes I finally found them." Spyro said triumphantly as he rushed over and picked a dozen of them and then flew off back to Warfang.

Back at the temple…..

"Are you sure Voltier?" asked Terrador with some trepidation. "Unfortunately I am, it seems that Sol and Selis were telling the truth about Raviel; its truly terrifying, shocking,…." he was cut off by Terrador "We get it Voltier. Raviel is worse than Malefor." "Worse than Malefor; from what the two of them told us Raviel makes Malefor look like a hatchling compared to him." Cyral cried. "Yes and as a result we must prepare for the worst." replied Terrador.

Meanwhile in Cynders room…

Cynder had been asleep for a few hours now and was having a pleasant dream about her and Spyro sharing a romantic dinner out under the stars when the dream faded into darkness and she heard a mysterious voice. "Cynder why do you fool your self with these delusions of love?" asked the voice. "They are not a delusion. He loves me and I love him." replied Cynder with conviction. "Oh but can't you see that ever since that new dragoness Selis has arrived Spyro has been distracted, didn't he try to leave you earlier today?" "No he has not been distracted and he was going to leave to get me some fire lilies!" roared Cynder. "Are you sure about that?" asked the voice again sounding as smooth as silk. "Yes I'm sure. Now get out of my head Raviel!" she roared. "I see you know who I am. But you lack the power to force me out of your mind Cynder." replied Raviel. "We'll see who lacks power around here!" roared Cynder and she then began to focus on Spyro and her feelings about him and all of their happiest memories. Opening her eyes she unleashed a roar that blasted Raviel back into his prison between the two worlds. Unfortunately she also released a blast of fear in the real world which blew out the windows of her room and knocked the door off of its hinges. This caused Terrador, Cyral, and Voltier to come running. "What happened?" they asked in unison worry evident on their faces.

End of Chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have chapter 7 up very soon but I might not be able to post it until after Christmas so please be patient if you have been following the story so far. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Spyro universe or franchise, I do own my original characters though.

Please Review, I hate to sound so whine, I'm really not like that at all but I was really hoping to have more than just 1 review by now. That being said I will not stop writing this story. Now back to our heroes.

Chapter 7: A New Development and A Play?

The Temple at Warfang….

Terrador, Cyral, and Voltier were examining Cynder when Sol, Selis, and Spyro arrived at the temple. "What is that noise?" Selis yelled above the piercing sound emanating from the temple. "I would know that sound anywhere." Spyro yelled back. "It's Cynder's siren scream, or her fear attack, although its much stronger than it usually is." he continued. "Maybe she is in trouble?" Sol yelled. "I doubt it with all three guardians here, but we should go see what's causing this." Spyro yelled. The three of them then dashed off towards Cynder's room in the temple's infirmary. When they arrived the noise had stopped completely and they found Terrador, Cyral, and Voltier standing around Cynder's bed with worried expressions. "What happened in here?" asked Sol. "Hmmm…oh its you three. To answer your question Sol we believe that Raviel entered Cynder's mind and in order to force him out of her mind she had to release a massive amount of energy which without realizing it she also released it into the real world in the form of her siren scream attack." replied Terrador who had just realized that they were in the room. "But how? I thought that Spyro forced him back into his prison and weakened him?" asked Selis. "We believe that, while Spyro forced Raviel out of his mind and did weaken him for a short time, he thought that he was strong enough to attack Cynder in her weakened state and win or at least start the process of turning her. However, it seems that he overestimated his abilities and drastically underestimated Cynder's." replied Cyral. "She has been sleeping ever since then and we haven't been able to wake her yet. It seems that she has merely fainted from mana depletion and her wounds seem to have opened back up a bit, but its nothing serious she should awaken in a few hours." continued Terrador. "I already saw to the wounds." explained Cyral before Spyro could question him about the subject further. "I'm afraid that I have some very bad news for all of us, but it will have to wait until Cynder has awoken later this evening." Voltier said with a grave tone and a grim look.

The Crystal Prison…

"Damn she was stronger than I thought she would be even in that state her mind is sharp enough to cut through steel." mumbled Raviel to himself. The demon was in a foul mood after having his mind blasted back into the crystal prison that the ancient heroes Pyron and Page had sealed him in. "I underestimated her it won't happen again. Now I think that these dragons aren't taking me seriously enough. So they think that the Chronicler Ignitus is the only one who can pull beings from the human world into this one do they. Well we shall see about that." he continued and then began to look into the human world to find the perfect person to use as his puppet. After a few minutes he found the perfect person to play mind puppet with. "Perfect she is exactly what I'm looking for, weak minded, gullible, and most of all self-absorbed and cruel." said the demon while gazing at none other than Sol's old girlfriend from high school Sara. She had short, spiky brown hair and brown eyes, and freckles. She was as tall as Sol and always had a sneer on her face. If it weren't for the constant sneer she would have been pretty. She was wearing a white blouse with a red mini skirt that was so short if a gentle breeze were to blow anyone passing by would be able to see her underwear, if she dined to put any on that morning. From what Raviel knew about human society he thought it would be safe to infer from her appearance and disposition that she was a whore or a slut and a real bitch. Just then she kicked a puppy simply because it was in her way and she didn't want to walk around it. "Get out of the way you flea bag!" she yelled at the poor puppy who then let out a yelp and ran down a side ally to get away from the cruel woman. "Ouch. That had to hurt." said Raviel as he watched. "Hell I'm a demon that want's to take over and destroy the world, but that's just down right evil even by my standards.". He then began to chant the spell that would open the gateway between the two worlds in an unintelligible language that has long since been forgotten by the beings of both worlds. There was a bright flash of light and then Sara was gone. She had been summoned to the dragon realms, but her mind took a little detour along the way. "Were am I!" demanded Sara with incredulity. "You my dear have been summoned by me to the dragon realms, however I have summoned your mind here to my domain to have a chat with you so that you will better understand the situation." came a mysterious voice that was as smooth as silk. "Who are you?" asked Sara with a hint of fear in her voice. "Why I am your new master Raviel. And in answer to your next question I am what you would call a demon." replied Raviel. "I don't understand." she replied sounding terrified. "Allow me to explain. I have summoned you here to help me." replied the demon. "How can I help a demon?" asked Sara. "Simple, if you agree to aid me I will bestow upon you powers that you could only imagine in your wildest dreams, and the chance for revenge against Sol and his new girlfriend Seles. In return all you must do is everything that I tell you and help me to free myself of this damn prison." replied the demon. "Why can't you just destroy this place your self? It looks like its just made out of crystal surly you being a demon and all you have the power to break it?" she asked. "Unfortunately my power is currently equal to only one-half of the combined might of the forces that sealed me here. And to add to the power of the seal it not only keeps me here, but it also bound my powers; until recently that is. I am still too weak to do more than cast my influence outside this prison and cast spells that will do nothing more than indirectly affect the world, such as summoning you here and granting you power." he replied. "Ok I'll accept your offer. Now grant me the power to destroy that bastard Sol and that bitch Selis who stole him away from me." replied Sara. "Very well then we have a contract, don't disappoint me or you will regret it. You see if you break or fail to fulfill your part of the contract then you will pay for it with your life." he replied then grabbed her hand and the deal was struck with a sound like a peal of thunder and flash of light Sara was transformed from a normal human into a powerful sorceress. Her hair became jet black and fell down to her waist. Her eyes became dark black and her skin became pale. Her clothes were replaced with a skin tight black leather jump suit top and skin tight leather leggings and black boots. A silver chain with a crimson garnet gem stone appeared around her neck along with a silver ring with a emerald in the shape of a circle on her right hand. Then a staff that was as tall as she was appeared in her left hand; it was made of what appeared to be black metal with silver ruins inlayed upon it from top to bottom and it was toped with a massive amethyst stone in the shape of a prismatic star with crimson ruins on each facet. "you have been transformed by my power into a powerful sorceress. Why don't you try out your new powers on this." said Raviel as he conjured a wooden dummy from thin air. With a wicked grin Sara unleashed a blast of purple lightning at the dummy promptly obliterating it. "That felt good." she replied. "Good now go and destroy your enemies and mine." commanded Raviel. "As you command master." replied Sara and then she vanished in a shower of black twinkling stars. She then awoke on a rock outcropping near the same spot as Sol and Selis when they first arrived in the dragon realms. "You had better be ready Sol and Selis because now that I'm here your going to die." Sara yelled to the sky.

The Dragon Temple…..

It was late evening when Cynder awoke and much to her surprise everyone was in her room wearing worried expressions, even Sparx. "What's going on?" Cynder asked feeling rather confused. "You have been like this since this afternoon." replied Spyro. "But I don't understand the last thing that I clearly remember was falling asleep after lunch and then I had a horrible nightmare." she continued. "That was no nightmare Cynder. That was a mental attack from Raviel. It may have felt like a dream, but it was far from being one. Just look around the room; you released a powerful siren scream attack and a massive amount of energy which is why you have been asleep this long." replied Terrador.

"Now that Cynder is awake I think it's time that I share with all of you what I have found." said Voltier solemnly. "Oh yes I almost forgot about that." replied Sol. "Please continue Voltier." "Very well then." replied Voltier. "It seems that Raviel has the power to influence this world indirectly by creating contracts with beings from either of the two worlds. My research has also revealed that, due to the laws of nature in both worlds especially this one since it contains magic, there is a way for the demon to be freed from his prison. Apparently there are eight keys that the original guardians of your world created and hid away in both worlds four in this one and four in the world of humans. However, the keys alone are not enough to break the seal that keeps him imprisoned within the great crystal between the two worlds. Apparently for the prison to be opened two beings one from each world, one male and the other female, must be the ones to use the keys to break the seal. And with these mental attacks against Spyro and Cynder I am afraid that the seal on the prison was weekend enough for him to cast his thoughts out into both worlds as well as indirectly affect them using magic by creating contracts with the inhabitants of both worlds. That being said I think that we should begin searching for the keys to the prison and collect them to prevent any of Raviel's servants from obtaining them." explained Voltier finally finishing his story. "That is very disturbing news Voltier. I agree that we should begin searching for the four keys in this world, but we have no idea were to even start looking." replied Terrador. "I want both of you to start researching anything that might be clues as to were the keys might be hidden. I will help as well. As for the four of you I want you to relax for now since worrying about these things will not help." finished Terrador. "But what are we supposed to do in the mean-time?" asked Sol. "I know why don't the three of you go see a play at the opera house; I think that the _Tale of the Four Dragon Lords _is playing later tonight." replied Cyral. "Ok that sounds like fun." said Seles. "If it's ok with Cynder and you guys I would rather stay here with her instead." replied Spyro. "I don't see why not, but Sol and Seles you two should go see the play; it has to do with actual events that occurred in this world and it should help you to learn a little about this world." replied Terrador. "Sparx why don't you go with them. They will need directions to the opera house anyway and since you were born and raised in this world you can help to explain some of the more complicated parts." said Spyro. "Sure I'll go with them, I always enjoy a good play. Its not like I have anything better to do." Sparx replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Great then it's settled. Sol, Seles, and Sparx will go see the play and Spyro will stay here with Cynder while the three of us go do some research. If any of you need any of us we will be in the archives which are in the back of the library here in the temple." replied Terrador. "But I never agreed to go with them." replied Sparx rather lamely. "Oh just suck it up and go with them. You might even enjoy it." replied Cynder. "Fine but don't think that this means that I like you or anything. I'm taking it as a request from Spyro on your behalf." replied Sparx. "Fine take it however you want to it makes no difference to me." replied Cynder with a smirk. This left Sparx dumbstruck for a few minutes and then he finally replied "Come on you two lets go before all the good seats are taken."

The three of them then headed off to the opera house while Terrador, Cyral, and Voltier went to the library leaving Spyro and Cynder alone in her room. "Well were alone now. So what do you want to do?" asked Cynder. "Well I was thinking that unless your sleepy we could play a game of riddles." replied Spyro. "That sounds like fun. I'll start if that's ok." replied Cynder. "That's fine." replied Spyro. "Ok then here's the first one. What can roar and be quite at the same time?" "Hmmm…that's a tough one. Ill have to think about it." replied Spyro. After thinking about the riddle for about five minutes Spyro finally decided upon an answer. "Is it the ocean?" "Yes it is" replied Cynder. "Now it's my turn." said Spyro. "Ok here it goes. What is both painful and enjoyable but causes no physical pain or pleasure?" "Hmmmm…that's a hard one. Let me think about it." replied Cynder. After about eight minutes she decide upon her answer "Is it love?" "Yes it is. Because love is enjoyable when you are with the person or people that you love but it is painful when you are rejected by that person or those people." replied Spyro. They continued their game late into the night finally stopping at midnight having decided to call it a draw.

End of chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. In chapter 8 Sol, Seles, and Sparx will see the play and a discovery will be made about the keys hidden in the dragon realms. don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Spyro universe or franchise, however I do own my original characters.

Chapter 8: A History Lesson for Sol and Seles

The opera house…..

"Finally we made it." said Sparx feeling relived. "Yea no thanks to you Sparx. If it hadn't been for Seles' incredible sense of direction we would still be wandering around the city." replied Sol. "Now boys quit arguing or were going to miss the first act." said Seles. The three of them then entered the opera house and found some seats in the fourth row. "Ok Sparx can you tell us what this play is about?" asked Seles. "Hmmm…it's been awhile sense the last time I read about it or even saw it but for the most part from what I remember it's about a war that occurred in the past after the original dragon king died and his four generals split the territory up between them and declared them selves lords over those territories. The war began between the fire and ice generals and then expanded into the other two generals' territories. Pretty soon they were all fighting each other and no one was safe because nobody knew who was an enemy and who was a friend. In the end a treaty was signed between the four generals that ended the war and seeing the error of their ways stepped down from their positions as lords and each one appointed a guardian to watch over the territories. Eventually the guardians passed down the mantel to another set of four dragons of their own choosing. Eventually the guardians that you know, Terrador, Cyral, and Voltier, were chosen." explained Sparx. "Wait what happened to the fourth guardian?" asked Sol. "You already met him it was Ignitus. He was the fire guardian but he sacrificed himself to help Spyro and Cynder reach Malefor so that they could seal him away." replied Sparx. "Quite you two the show is about to start." said Seles and both of them shut up immediately. As they watched the play unfold just as Sparx had told them it would earlier Sol and Seles paid close attention to what was going on. As the last scene began they noticed something that Sparx hadn't told them. The four dragon lords had just signed the treaty and had picked the original guardians. As each dragon approached the former dragon lord for their blessing the former dragon lord would recite a few words and then give their chosen guardian a symbol of their station and each one was different. Then the play ended and as the three of them were walking out of the theater Sol and Seles began to talk. "Did you see that at the end?" asked Sol. "I sure did Sol. I would bet that those symbols of status are actually the four keys to Raviel's prison that are hidden in this world." replied Seles. "What do you want to bet that the original guardians knew what they were and didn't trust their successors enough to tell them and hid them away themselves." said Sol. "I bet your right, but where would they hide such important items?" asked Seles. "If it was me I would hide them in the last place anyone would think to look, maybe even in plain view." replied Sol. "We should go tell Terrador about this." replied Seles and then they flew off towards the temple leaving Sparx behind. "Hey wait for me you two!" yelled Sparx as he chased after them.

The Archives…..

"I can't seem to find anything about these keys anywhere." said a rather frustrated Cyral. "I haven't had much luck either I'm afraid." replied Voltier. "I haven't found anything on the keys that are supposed to be hidden in this world, but I did find something about the key of wind in the other world." said Terrador. "Well at least it's something to go on." replied Cyral perking up a bit. "What does it say?" asked Voltier. "It says that the key of wind is hidden in the human world were the four winds converge and that its guarded by the four spirits of the wind." replied Terrador. Just then Celsius walked in with Sol and Seles. "Thank you Celsius." said Sol. "Your welcome. If you need anything else just let me know." replied Celsius as she walked away. "What's going on you two?" asked Terrador. "We think that we know something about the four keys that were hidden in this world." replied Sol. "I see. Please explain because we have been searching all night and we haven't found anything out except a vague clue as to were the key of wind is located." replied Terrador. "We will worry about the wind key later right now I want to know what you found out about the four keys in this world." said Cyral. "Alright, alright just calm down. Now then we believe that the original four guardians had the keys at some point and then hid them away. Most likely in some kind of temple or maze or something like that." replied Sol. "I see that is interesting, unfortunately all of the records of the original guardians were destroyed when Malefor first attacked all those years ago." said Cyral. "Well do any of you know a place that might be were a guardian would hide something like that?" asked Seles. "Well I do remember something about a legend about a hidden treasure that the original earth guardian was said to have hidden away. But I always thought that it was just a legend and on top of that the place were the treasure is supposed to be hidden is extremely dangerous and it might not even be the key." replied Terrador. "We should go anyway just to be safe." replied Sol. "Alright but not until Cynder is fully recovered I wont tell you the location until then." replied Terrador. "That's fine with us. When should Cynder be fully healed Cyral?" asked Seles. "She should be fully healed in another two days." replied Cyral. "Alright then we will go tell Spyro and Cynder in the morning. But right now we should all get some sleep." said Sol. "Your right we will all go see them in the morning. Good night everyone." said Terrador and then they all went back to their respective rooms.

Sara…..

"Damn it I wish that demon would have given me some directions or something!" shouted Sara into the night. "Sigh….I'm so sick of being lost! Where's a helpless traveler when you need one!" she continued to rant into the night. This went on for about another thirty minutes as she walked and finally arrived at a village about fifty miles away from Warfang. "Finally a village. If nothing else I can get directions to Warfang and maybe relive a little stress by burning it to the ground with my new powers." she said to herself as an unsuspecting villager walked up to her and asked "Hey are you lost or something?" "Actually I am lost. You see I'm trying to get to Warfang, but I have no idea which diriction it is." replied Sara. "Warfang huh. Well you should stay here in the village for tonight. It's dangerous at night and Warfang is about fifty miles away. You can stay with me tonight and I'll put you on the path to Warfang in the morning." replied the villager. "Fifty miles!" exclaimed Sara. "Thank you. Please lead the way." she then followed the villager to his house in the village. Once they arrived at his house she could better make out what he look liked. Much to her astonishment he was a cheetah. He had golden fur with white spots instead of black and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a green tunic and brown pants with a red cloak and a black belt with a silver buckle in the shape of a dragon's head with emeralds for eyes. "You're a cat!" exclaimed Sara. "Well yea what were you expecting?" "A human or something close to one anyway." replied Sara now over her shock. "What's a human?" asked the cheetah. "Well I'm a human, or at least I used to be now I'm a sorceress." replied Sara." "I see. Are you good or evil?" asked the cheetah. "Well I'm neutral" she lied. "Well I guess that's better than being evil. My name is Briar by the way." he replied. "My name is Sara." she replied. "It's late so we should probably be going to bed especially if you want to make it to Warfang by tomorrow. You can use my bed I'll sleep on the couch." Briar said as he walked her to his room. "Well actually I'm not sleepy at all and I would feel bad if you gave up your bed for me. Plus I still owe you for giving me a place to sleep tonight." replied Sara as she followed him. "Don't worry about it." said Briar as he opened the door for her. "Well I wouldn't feel right if I didn't repay you somehow." replied Sara. "Well what did you have in mind?" he asked skeptically not sure where this conversation was going. "You don't have a wife or girlfriend do you?" she asked. "No why?" he responded. "Good otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this." she replied and then began to make out with him. They made their way over to the bed and sat on it for about two minutes and then Sara began to take off Briars cloak and tunic. Underneath he was more muscular than she had first thought. He had a set of six pack abs and some large pecks under all that fur. Following Sara's lead Briar began to take off his boots and then her tunic and pants. She finished by taking her boots off and Briar's pants and belt. She then laid down on the bed completely naked. Briar then began to fuck her as hard as he possibly could. "That was amazing." Briar and Sara said in unison. "Now that we've had some fun I'm going to save you from the fate of everyone else in this village." she said. "What do you mean?" Briar asked. "Well I lied. You see I'm evil and now your going to join me because I'm going to put a spell on you." she replied and then cast her wicked enchantment upon Briar. The next mourning the two of them walked out of the village and Sara burned it to the ground using her magic. They then headed to Warfang.

End of chapter 8. Were you expecting for the villainess to get a love interest so soon? I hope not cause I wanted the timing to be a surprise. If I were a betting man I would bet that the majority of you thought I was going to pair her up with Malefor or something like that. And no Sara can not get pregnant from Briar because they are two different species just incase you were wondering about that. Please review and thanks for reading this far.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Spyro universe or franchise. I do own my original characters.

Read and enjoy. Please review. I only have two so far but they both seem to really like it so far so I'm taking that as a very good sign.

Chapter 9: A Surprise Attack

It was early the next day when Sol and Seles woke up. The sun was barely over the horizon and the birds were singing their charming melodies into the cool morning air. "Wow your up early." said Seles as she walked into Sol's room. "You know that you really should knock before entering someone else's room." replied Sol playfully. "Well I'll make a note of it for next time. Although I would think that you wouldn't mind me coming in unannounced considering I'm your girlfriend; that is unless you were doing something embarrassing and didn't want anyone to find our about it." replied Seles with a wicked grin. "Sometimes I think your mind is more in the gutter than you let on." replied Sol a bit flatly. "What was that!" asked Seles in a voice that could cut through steel and a fiery light in her eyes just daring him to repeat what he had said. "Uh…I didn't say anything." replied Sol with fear in his voice and a terrified expression on his face. "That's what I thought." replied Seles with the same tone and expression. "Now lets go get some breakfast." she said with a much cheerier tone and a softer expression as she walked out the door. As soon as Seles was out of earshot Sol sighed and said "She can be really scary sometimes." while he scratched his chin. Then he heard Seles calling him from down the hall in her impatient tone so he decided that it would be best for his health if he hurried to catch-up to her. "What took you so long?" Seles asked as Sol came running up. "Uh…nothing I just had to…" "Never mind it doesn't matter." Seles said cutting him off mid sentence. They then continued on to the kitchen and got two whole sheep one for each of them. As they were eating the guardians walked in and joined them. "Good morning Sol. Good morning Seles. Do you two have any plans for today?" asked Terrador as he greeted them. "Well I think that we were going to practice using our powers then tour the city some more." replied Sol. "I don't think that's a good idea." said Terrador. "Why not?" asked Seles. "Because the three of us wont be able to help you two, _or make sure that you don't destroy the city's wall for that matter,_ today since we will be in the archives again researching all that we can about the place were you will be going and the other keys." explained Terrador. "However I don't see the harm in touring the city some more." "Ok that sound fair." replied Seles. "Yea we should see if Spyro wants to come along." said Sol. "Hey everyone." said Spyro as he walked in. "Oh good you're here Spyro." said Seles. "What's going on?" asked Spyro looking rather confused. "Nothing's going on. We just wanted to know if you would like to join us in exploring the city." said Sol. "Oh well I guess that sounds fun. I could show you guys some of the more popular places and some of the fun things to do around here." replied Spyro. "Wow I thought for sure that you would say no and spend all day with Cynder." said Seles. "Well she asked me to go out and get some fresh air today instead of fretting over her all day and that if I didn't she was going to do….well lets just say it would be something rather unpleasant." replied Spyro with a tone and expression that suggested that Cynder wasn't kidding when she made the threat. "I can go see her later this afternoon when we get back. When we get done here we should start otherwise we wont be able to do some of the more interesting things." he finished. After they finished eating the three of them went out into the city, but before Spyro and Sol left Spyro pulled Sol aside making up an excuse about needing to ask him something important and asking Seles to wait for them at the entrance to the temple's grounds. "I Seles like Cynder?" asked Spyro. "What do you mean?" asked Sol. "Well you know nice one minute, but terrifying the next." replied Spyro. "Oh that. Well I hate to break it to you pal but most women are like that. But to answer your question yes she is. She can be really scary sometimes." replied Sol. "Really?" asked Spyro. "Cynder is your first actual serious girlfriend right?" asked Sol. "Yea. So?" replied Spyro. "You don't even know half of what your in for." replied Sol while chuckling. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Spyro feeling rather confused. "Oh you'll see in time." replied Sol as he began to walk towards the gate. "I wonder what he means by that?" wondered Spyro to himself as he followed Sol to the gate.

"Took you two long enough. What on earth could Spyro need to ask you that would take so long to explain?" asked Seles. "Nothing, just you know guy stuff." replied Sol. "And what is guy stuff exactly?" asked Seles with her I want the truth and I want it now voice while looking simultaneously curious and slightly annoyed at the same time. "You know; just guy stuff it's nothing important." replied Sol calmly. "Ok guys lets get going." said Spyro. Sol and Spyro then took off and Seles said "This isn't over yet Sol. You know I will find out what the two of you were talking about one way or another." this caused both dragons to freeze in their tracks and turn towards her looking more terrified than if they were facing down Malefor and an entire army of apes. "Ummm…would you be willing to let it go if I told you that it had nothing to do with you?" asked Sol. "Well I guess I would, but if it didn't have anything to do with me then why couldn't Spyro just ask you in-front of me?" she asked. "Because it's a guy thing and quite frankly it was rather embarrassing and he didn't want anyone other than me to know and I had to promise not to tell anyone what it was." replied Sol with all the calm that he could manage while hoping that she wouldn't realize that he was lying through his teeth. "Oh well if its like that then you should have just said so in the first place." she replied and then walked past them. "That was a close one." said Sol after he was sure that she couldn't hear him. "Tell me about it. I thought she was going to make us wish we had never been born if you didn't tell her. How did you get her to drop the subject so quickly anyway?" asked Spyro. "Seles is many things, but if it involves embarrassing a friend or breaking a promise to someone she wont continue to press the issue." answered Sol. "And if she did actually find out what we were talking about lets just say I would rather face an army of demons than take her on when she gets mad like that." said Sol. "No kidding. I'll take the demon army any day over fighting a pissed off Cynder or Seles for that matter." replied Spyro. "Are you two coming or not!" Seles hollered from a few feet away. "We're coming." replied Sol and they both set off after Seles.

Sara and Briar…..

"Lets stop here and eat some lunch." said Sara. She had had a light breakfast and was starting to get hungry again. "Sure ill start making some sandwiches." replied Briar as he began unpacking the materials to make the sandwiches. They were about five miles away from Warfang in a meadow on the west side of the city. "It's such a nice day to be having lunch outside today and it's even better for attacking a city to lure those two out." said Sara to herself. "The sandwiches are done." said Briar breaking in on her thoughts. "Thank you Briar." said Sara as she reached for a sandwich and then took a bite. "Your welcome." replied Briar. They then finished lunch and continued on to the city.

It was just a little over an hour after they had finished eating lunch when they arrived at the city gates. As they entered the city Sara began to wonder how best to announce their arrival. "Why don't you destroy a few shops and terrorize the citizens a little." suggested Briar. "Ordinarily I would, but I don't want to face off against this many dragons all at once. I'm powerful, but I don't think that I could take on this many of them all at once. And I don't have any experience with dragons so I can't tell how they would react." replied Sara. "Are you lost?" Melody asked Sara somewhat startling her. "Oh…yes we are. Actually we are looking for someone, two someones to be exact." replied Sara after she had recovered from her surprise. "Well maybe I can help you find them. What are their names?" asked Melody. "Sol and Seles they are supposed to be somewhere in this city." answered Sara. "Oh I know them. They live at the temple at the center of the city. So I'm sure if you start heading in this direction towards the temple you will run into them eventually." said Melody as she pointed towards the temple. "Thank you." replied Sara as she and Briar began to walk toward the temple in the direction that Melody had indicated. "Your welcome." replied Melody. _"I wonder what those two could want with Sol and Seles?" _she wondered to herself as she headed back to her home.

"That has to be them. But whose the purple dragon with them?" said Sara. "That's Spyro the legendary purple dragon that sealed the evil dragon Malefor away five years ago." explained Briar. "Well legendary or not lets get this over with." replied Sara. She then began to gather energy in the amethyst crystal on her staff and unleashed a beam of dark energy at the trio. "and this is…" Spyro trailed off as he saw a beam of energy being fired at them. "Jump Now!" he yelled and then proceeded to jump. Sol and Seles sensing that something was wrong followed his lead and jumped into the air just as the beam of dark energy passed under them. "Damn I missed them!" cursed Sara. "Who the hell are you two and why did you do that!" exclaimed Sol clearly angry at the duo that had just attacked him and his friends. "You know me all to well Sol, but allow me to introduce my partner here. His name is Briar." replied Sara. Sol recognizing the voice of the girl that had just attacked them asked "Sara is that you?" "Why yes Sol it is and I'm here to kill both you and Seles." replied Sara. This caused Sol to drop a few feet as he was so stunned upon hearing this revelation that he forgot to flap his wings. "Sorry but your name doesn't ring a bell." said Seles. "Shut up you bitch. Your going to be the first one that I kill." shouted Sara with pure venom in her voice. "Briar take care of Spyro while I deal with these two." "As you wish." replied Briar who then charged at Spyro leaping from the side of one building to the next and then performing a round house kick which hit it's mark, the side of Spyro's head. Which effectively knocked him out of the air and into the wall of a nearby building. Sara then began to chant in a language that had long since been forgotten in both worlds and as she finished the chant chains made of shadow shot out of the building's shadows and ensnared Sol. She then shot a beam of energy out of her staff's crystal and hit Sol. "That beam I just hit you with has temporarily disabled your powers so all you can do is watch as I kill your precious Seles." explained Sara who then turned her attention to Seles. "No Sol." said Seles in total disbelief. Then an unbridled anger overcame her "Your going to pay for that!" screamed Seles at Sara and then she unleashed a blast of fire that was so hot that it would have incinerated Sara right then and there had she not created a shield out of dark energy to protect herself from the flames. " Is that all you've got?" asked Sara in a patronizing tone. "Not even close." replied Seles and then she dived at Sara arms outstretched ready to rip her apart. "How pathetic." said Sara as she released a blast of dark energy at Seles. Seles saw this and knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge in time so instead she released a blast of flame which held the dark energy at bay for a few seconds which unfortunately was not enough time for her to dodge the attack and it caught her in the chest just below the star sapphire and pushed her into a wall.. Luckily she was wearing her grieves which reduced elemental damage. "Seles NO!" screamed Sol from his position on the ground. "Oh does it hurt Sol? Good it should; now you know how I felt when you broke my heart and your next." said Sara. "I'm not dead yet you bitch and no one, but me gets to beat up on Sol!" shouted Seles. Then to everyone's amazement the star sapphire that was embedded in Seles' chest began to glow with a bright light it then shot off of her and separated into seven shining spheres of light that were as bright as stars. They then formed a ring around Seles shining with a combination of silver and sapphire colored light. "What the hell is that!" screamed Sara as she recovered her sense of sight. "Your in for it now." replied Sol. "That's Seles' special power." "Her what?" replied Sara as she fired off another beam of dark energy. "Not this time." yelled Seles and as though the spheres of light surrounding her could sense her intent they gathered into a ring in front of her and created a barrier of light that took the full force of the attack that Sara had unleashed. When Sara ended the attack the barrier didn't even have a crack in it. "That's not possible!" exclaimed Sara. "Now it's my turn." said Seles and the barrier faded away and she then unleashed a burst of lightning through the ring that then amplified it's already tremendous power and then fired it at Sara who put up a barrier of dark energy to shield herself but it couldn't withstand the giant lightning bolt that was born of Seles' furry and desire to protect Sol. Upon contact with the lightning bolt the barrier shattered and Sara was slammed with an unbelievable amount of electricity and into the city's western wall. A blow that would have killed a normal person. Seeing this Briar sprinted towards Sara and once he got there he lifted her up and ran out of the city. "What was all that about?" asked Spyro as he finally regained consciousness and walked over to Sol and Seles. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that Raviel is behind it. We had better go and tell the guardians what just happened here." replied Sol. The three of them then headed back to the temple to tell the guardians everything that had just happened.

End of Chapter 9. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Spyro universe or franchise. I do however own my own original characters.

Well its finally here chapter 10. Read, Enjoy, and please rate.

Chapter 10: Preparing for the Journey to the Temple of Earth

"How did she get here and why does she want us dead?" Sol wandered out-loud to no one in particular as he, Seles, and Spyro flew back to the temple at the center of Warfang to report to Terrador and the others what had just occurred. "That's a good question Sol, but she really seems to want the two of us dead. I don't think she cares that much about what happens to Spyro." replied Seles. "For once in my life the bad guy doesn't want to kill me. It's a miracle." said Spyro. "I wouldn't put your self into that category just yet Spyro. After all you are the 'legendary' purple dragon that sealed away Malefor. Raviel may see you as a potential threat." replied Sol with a snicker. This of course made Spyro rethink his last statement. Sighing rather loudly Spyro said "Yea your right it was too much to hope for. Especially since I'm already involved with you two; me and Cynder will probably become targets sooner or later and there is no telling what he will try to do to us. He has already tried to turn both of us against you two, but since that didn't work that means he will either keep trying to turn us or, the more likely option left to him, killing us or rather attempting to kill us."

As Spyro finished his ranting they landed at the temple's entrance and proceeded to the library and from there to the archives where Terrador, Cyral, and Volteir were conducting research. "Terrador we need to talk to you right now, its an emergency." yelled Spyro. A few moments later Terrador, Cyral, and Voltier emerged from the farthest sections of the archives. "Why are you making all this noise Spyro? you are in a library after all." asked Cyral. "Really Cyral I start yelling a bout an emergency and the first thing you can think to say is 'Why are you making all this noise…you are in a library afterall.'?" asked Spyro with incredulity. This of course made Cyral turn crimson red with embarrassment. "He sure got you Cyral. Hahaha." laughed Sparx. "Now is not the time for this you three!" Terrador roared which silenced all of them immediately. "Now what is this emergency Spyro?" he asked. "Terrador we were attacked in the city by a sorceress and a cheetah and the sorceress knew who Sol and Seles where." replied Spyro. "I see so what did she look like?" asked Terrador. "Well she was a human." replied Sol. "So she was from your world then. Which means that Raviel has almost certainly had a hand in this. We must set out for the temple of earth immediately and hope that he doesn't know about the keys." said Terrador. "I will go and get Cynder; she should be strong enough to at least make it to the temple." said Cyral. "No I don't want Cynder going anywhere that dangerous in her current state. She won't be back to her full strength until tomorrow so no one is to tell her what is going on. That's an order." replied Terrador. "Understood." everyone else replied. "But Terrador from what I have learned about the temple of earth its going to require four dragons to open it and there is no telling how many traps and puzzles that they will have to solve that are meant for four dragons." said Voltier. "Very well then Cyral I want you to accompany them. I'm sure that Voltier and my self can take care of things here until you return." replied Terrador. "All right then come along Sol, Seles, Spyro we have preparations to make. We will all go down to the armory and buy a full set of armor for the three of you." said Cyral. "But I already have a full set of armor." replied Spyro. "Yes but it is old and well worn from your fight with Malefor five years ago and you have grown since then as well." replied Cyral. "I guess your right." replied Spyro. They then left to go to the armory in the town leaving Terrador and Voltier to finish their research.

"Ah here we are. Sol try this helmet on." said Cyral handing Sol a helmet that was gold with a silver inlay in the pattern of flames. "Alright." replied Sol as he attempted to put the helmet on. Unfortunately his single horn wouldn't allow him to. "I can't seem to get it on right." said Sol rather frustrated. Just then the store clerk came over and asked "Is there a problem sir?" "Yes but its not the merchandise its my horn." replied Sol. "I see. Yes its located in an odd place and it appears to be made of metal." said the clerk a little taken aback about the sword that served as Sol's horn. "A custom job will be needed if you want to where a helmet. Luckily we do custom jobs here. They are a little pricy but the craftsmanship can't be beat." said the clerk. "Very well then make a custom helmet for Sol." said Cyral a little annoyed that it would take a good deal of time to wait on the helmet to be made. "Very well sir what enchantments would you like placed upon it?" asked the clerk as he began to take Sol's measurements for the helmet. "Give it the standard set of enchantments for any combat helmet as well as increased elemental power." replied Cyral. "Very well sir it will take about four hours to make the helmet that you have requested." replied the clerk. "Well get to it then." replied Cyral with uncharacteristic irritation and the clerk hurried off to the forge to have the helmet made. "Now then while we wait I want you to try these bracers on Sol." said Cyral as he handed them to Sol. The bracers where silver like his scales, but with a swirling gold inlay pattern. As Sol was trying these on Cyral brought another clerk over to help them, it was the same clerk from when Seles and Sol bought her bracers and his amulet. "Oh its you two again." said the clerk. "I remember you. You're the clerk that helped us last time we were here." replied Sol. "Yes I am. Now that is an excellent choice. These bracers will boost your mana recovery and provide you with a resistance to magical fire attacks." said the clerk. "Alright then what other armor would you suggest to go with these?" asked Sol. "Hmmm…well this piece right here would complement it quite nicely." said the clerk pointing to a piece of armor that looked as though it belonged on the tail feathers of a peacock. It was silver with a copper inlay in the shape of eyes edged with gold. "What are those exactly?" asked Sol clearly terrified of having to be seen in public wearing such a thing. "They are a new type of armor that was just recently developed. It's wing armor to protect the delicate membrane that is so easily torn and punctured. They are made out of a super light weight metal that has been laced with many spells to prevent them from breaking and weighing you down. They also give you a speed boost while flying and serve as weapons attached to your wings see the edges here they are actually blades. So you have to be careful when flying through forests and with others." replied the clerk. "Why don't you try them on Sol." said Spyro while trying to suppress a giggle. "Such a thing could come in handy. You really should try them on." said Cyral. "Alright I'll try them on." Sol agreed grudgingly. The clerk then showed him how to attach them to his wings and put them on him. "Well they don't look as goofy as I thought they would." said Sol as he spread his wings to their full extent which made him look like his wings were made out of liquid moonlight embedded with flaming suns in the shape of eyes. The fact that the light was hitting them just right causing the effect just made him look even more intimidating. "Wow they look great on you Sol. Now can you please fold your wings your starting to blind us." said Seles. "Oh right sorry about that." replied Sol as he folded his wings the armor folding with them perfectly. "Now I want some of those to." said Seles. "Yea me to." agreed Spyro. "I suppose I should get some as well." said Cyral. "Very well then I shall find appropriate wing armor for the three of you as well once we finish with Sol." replied the clerk. "Now we need something for your chest, tail and back." said the clerk taking Sol's measurements. "First we will go with the chest. I think that this piece will do quite nicely." said the clerk holding up a breast plate that was made out of silver with a gold inlay in the pattern of a giant flame in the center surrounded by swirling copper ropes of fire. "These piece will reduce physical damage from both neutral and fire based attacks. It also is enchanted to weaken ice based attacks both magical and physical." explained the clerk as he helped Sol put the armor on. "Now for your back. Try this one on." said the clerk. "What does it do?" asked Sol as the clerk handed him a piece of armor that looked almost like a saddle, but was completely smooth on the top and had straps that rapped around his stomach. It was silver like the rest of his armor and it had a golden inlay of a sun surrounded by the phases of the moon. "It is enchanted to make all your other armor lighter which will increase your speed while flying or running and it helps to protect you from attacks from above or behind." explained the clerk helping Sol with the armor. "Now for the tail. This piece will work perfectly." Said the clerk walking over to a shelf on the other side of the room and taking down a piece of armor that looked as though it was made out of a very thorny plant. It was silver with gold spikes. As the clerk helped to put the rather dangerous piece of armor on to Sol's tail he asked "What exactly does it do? I mean other than look really painful and dangerous." asked Sol. "It is enchanted to pierce most armor and enchantments as well as occasionally poison anyone the thorns strike. It is extremely dangerous so be very careful while wearing it." explained the clerk. "Wow you look way more intimidating now." said Spyro with a hint of awe in his voice. "Yea." agreed Seles. "Now how much for this little ensemble plus the helmet which isn't even ready yet?" asked Cyral. "Well its going to be eight-hundred gold pieces for the helmet alone and the wing armor is one-thousand gold and fifty silver pieces. The bracers are three-hundred gold and twenty silver pieces and the tail piece is twelve-hundred gold pieces. Ill give you the back armor for free." replied the clerk. Upon hearing this everyone's jaws simultaneously dropped and Cyral being the first to recover his composure tried to haggle the price down but only succeeded in getting the clerk to drop the fifty silver pieces off of the wing armor. "Fine we'll pay that price. I knew it was going to be expensive, but I didn't think it would be quite so costly." said Cyral with an audible sigh. "Now lets get on to the lady. We will start with the helmet, then the chest, then the back and wings, and we will end with the tail piece." said the clerk.

The clerk then went and gathered the pieces of armor that he thought would be of the greatest use to Seles. The helmet was silver with a copper inlay in the pattern of vines with gold flowers on the sides and forehead. The breast plate was again silver with a gold inlay of a giant lotus blossom in the center of it with a hole in the exact shape of the sapphire star that was embedded in Seles' chest. The back piece was the same as Sol's except it had a giant crescent moon inlayed in gold with smaller eight pointed stars surrounding it made out of copper. The wing pieces weren't long pieces like Sol's instead they looked more like swan feathers laired over each other with golden flecks in the center of each one. The tail piece was silver and had a spear tip at the end in the shape of a spade as well as on the left and right just below the end one; the spade pieces were inlayed with gold around the edges. As the clerk helped Seles to put the armor on he explained what each piece did. "The helmet will boost your breath attacks by ten percent and reduce magical damage by an additional twenty percent if its from an element that you control. The breast plate reduces magical and physical damage and will help you to recover your stamina. The wings do the same thing as Sol's but are designed more for defense than offense since they don't reach out as far as his do. The back armor does the same as Sol's as well. Finally the tail piece will pierce most armor and enchantments and will deal massive damage to plants and any earth based enemies such as golems." explained the clerk. "Now fan out your wings and lets see how you look." said Sol. "Ok." replied Seles as she spread her wings and as with Sol the lighting was hitting her perfectly to catch her new armor. Her wing armor made it look as though her wings were made out of silver light with golden stars scattered throughout. "Alright now you're the one whose blinding us." said Spyro and Seles folded her wings and walked over to where Sol was waiting for her. "Now its your turn Spyro." said the clerk.

"We will do the armor in the same order for you head, chest, bracers, wings and back, then tail." said the clerk as he once again walked off to gather the appropriate pieces of armor for Spyro. The helmet was gold with a silver inlay around the edges. The breast plate was gold with silver flecks inlayed into it that radiated outward from the center were a piece of yellow topaz was set into it. The bracers were gold with a swirling silver inlay pattern like Sol's. the back piece was gold with silver inlayed around the edges. The wing armor was similar to Sol's except it was gold instead of silver and was inlayed with only silver in the shape of flames that interlinked from top to bottom instead of eyes. The tail piece was gold and ended in a sword like spike on the end which was made of silver. As the clerk helped Spyro with his new armor he explained what each piece did. "The helmet will boost your stamina and the amount of health you recover from healing magic or magical items such as red gems. The breast plate will reduce magical damage and boost your own magical attacks by twenty percent. The bracers will reduce physical damage and increase your physical attacks damage by ten percent. The back and wing armor does the same thing as Sol's and Seles', and the tail piece will extend the range of your ice-sickle tail attack as well as being able to pierce most armor and enchantments it also serves as a sword in case you run out of mana to use your ice-sickle tail attack." said the clerk. "Now spread your wings and show us what you look like with your armor on." said Sol. "Alright." said Spyro and he spread his wings to their full extent and they looked like his wings were made out of golden light with silver flames rippling down them. "Ok enough your blinding us." said Seles and Spyro promptly folded his wings and went over to the others. "Now here is your wing armor sir." said the clerk to Cyral as he handed him the armor. Cyral's wing armor looked similar to Seles' but the interlocking pieces were longer and they were made out of pure silver. "Ah I see your helmet is done Sol." said the clerk as he went to fetch it. When he brought it back he helped Sol to put it on. The helmet had a curved section missing so that his horn could be used and was not hindering the helmet's placement on his head. It was silver like the rest of his armor with a golden inlay pattern in the shape of a sun. "Now then how much altogether?" asked Cyral. "Well lets see since your spending so much money today I'm going to throw in amulets for the three of you for free but we will take care of that after you pay for the armor. Now it will be a grand total of thirteen-thousand two hundred gold pieces and eighty silver pieces." replied the clerk. "Here you are." replied Cyral while thinking "_I think I'm going to have a heart attack just from the price of everything here. I forgot how expensive armor could be and this is high quality stuff."_ "Now please follow me over here." said the clerk as he walked to the case with the amulets in it that he had shown Sol and Seles upon their last visit. "Please choose from any one of these amulets in this case." said the clerk. "Hmmmm….I want this one." said Seles pointing to a silver amulet in the shape of a heart that was inlayed with gold around the edges and around the diamond in the center. "Good choice. That one will weaken physical attacks and give you immunity to most status aliments such as poison and paralysis." explained the clerk as he gave her the amulet. "I would like that one." said Spyro pointing to a gold amulet in the shape of a sun with a silver inlay around the edges and around the four gems, a ruby, a emerald, a amethyst, and a aquamarine. "This one reduces magical damage and increases your health recovery from red gems and healing magic as well as preventing poison and neutralization attacks that would disable your breath weapons and other powers." explained the clerk handing him the amulet. "I will take that one." said Cyral pointing to a silver amulet in the shape of a teardrop with a single sapphire set in the middle of it surrounded by a gold inlay. "This one will reduce fire damage both physical and magical by fifty percent and boosts your ice attacks both physical and magical by thirty percent." explained the clerk handing him the amulet. They thanked the clerk and headed towards the city's west gate.

End of Chapter 10. Sorry I took so long getting this chapter up. It took longer than I wanted it to, but thems the breaks so just deal with it ok. I will soon have chapter 11 up hopefully by tomorrow night or tusday mourning (like around one am or so). So untill next time thanks for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Spyro universe or franchise. I do however own my original characters.

I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I promise it will be more exciting than chapter 10.

Please review when your done reading it.

Chapter 11: The Temple of Earth

After reaching the west gate the four dragons flew west towards the mountains that extended from the northern edge of the continent and ringed the western edge of the continent and was home to howling winds and a sub-species of dragon know as wyverns; which are smaller than dragons and lack the ability to use breath weapons, but posses poisonous fangs and paralyzing screams as their primary weapons. "Cyral where exactly is this temple supposed to be at?" asked Sol. "It is located, according to my research at the base of the tallest peak of the western half of the mountain range." replied Cyral. "Ok well that narrows it down. But dragons have been exploring that mountain range for years and no one has ever found this place. So how are we supposed to find it?" asked Spyro. "It's simple, relatively speaking. All we must do is find the entrance to the temple. According to my research the entire peak and many of the surrounding mountains are actually the temple. What we must do is find the door and then somehow open it." replied Cyral.

On the outskirts of Warfang…..

Briar had managed to make it about five miles out from the city's outer wall near the edge of a forest while carrying Sara. She was badly injured thanks to Seles' lighting bolt and it looked as though she was only unconscious, but her breathing was somewhat labored which was not a good sign. Her clothing had been torn in a few places where shrapnel from the blast had torn it, but amazingly had not even scratched her skin, the largest tears were over her right breast and on her left thigh. "I don't know how to help you. I'm sorry." said Briar to himself. "Oh I wouldn't worry about her too much. It looks like she took quite a beating and her energy is drained." said a voice that was coming from the direction of the woods. This startled Briar and he jumped about a foot in the air. He finally managed to calm down enough to ask "Who are you? And how do you know about the fight in the city?" "Oh that. Well you see I'm known as Raviel and I'm the one who gave Sara her powers. But it seems that she was foolish and underestimated her opponent." replied Raviel. "Can you help her?" asked Briar. "Of course I can help her. But you will have to bring her over her under the shadows of the trees." replied Raviel. "Why can't you come over here?" asked Briar. "Because this is not my physical form. It is a phantasm that I created so as to more freely roam this world, unfortunately phantasms become extremely weak in the presence of sunlight and will fade. My power is what sustains it at the moment, but it would take everything I have just to maintain it in sunlight and I wouldn't be able to help her." replied Raviel. "Fine I'll bring her over to you." replied Briar and he went to pick Sara up and bring her over to the shadows in the forest. Once he crossed the tree line he finally saw the form of the demon Raviel. He was tall with jet black wings like a ravens folded behind his back, he had two horns that curved back from his forehead and then jutted upward at the points, he only wore a pair of leggings and a blood red cape with a gold clasp around his thick neck, and his skin was a deep purple with crimson markings that formed a swirling pattern in the middle of his forehead between his horns and went down the side of his angular face as well as on his massive pecks and arms. He was baled with a set of twelve pack abs, his arms were like tree trunks and his nails were long and pointed, on the back of his hands he had long lumps that extended up and into his forearm. His eyes were pure black with no hint of light in them other than what was reflected and his legs and feet were much like his arms except for the lumps and Briar wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a tail. "Just set her down there." said Raviel pointing to a mossy area next to a oak tree. Briar complied and laid her down in the moss next to a gnarled root. Raviel then bent down and their was a faint black light that his palms emitted while hovering over her body. "That should do it." said the demon. "But she's still unconscious." said Briar. "I healed her injuries for the most part and I restored a large portion of her mana as well as repairing her clothes and adding a few extra protections into them. She will awaken soon enough." replied Raviel. "Now then since you are accompanying her I will grant you some unique powers as well to better help her and ultimately me." said the demon. Then he pointed a hand at Briar and there was a flash of dark light and then when the light had faded Briar was completely transformed. His golden fur had become a deep purple and his white spots had become black. His eyes had become red as blood his fangs had become longer and more pointed. His claws were longer and sharper as well, he was taller now to and instead of having fur on his chest and stomach it was now bare. His skin was tanned as though he had been sunbathing and his former six pack abs had become a eight pack and his pecks were larger now to along with the muscles in his arms and legs. "What did you do to me!" asked Briar clearly startled at the transformation. "I transformed you. But I like to think of it as an improvement." replied Raviel. "Ok so you made me look different and I feel stronger, but what else did you do?" he asked. "Oh not much. I just increased your natural abilities and gave you the ability to wield dark energy. You can run faster and longer now, your strong enough to lift boulders a full grown dragon can by yourself, I also made you a little bit larger downstairs to. You can change the dark energy you wield into claws of darkness and shadow around your own hands and other parts of your body such as your feet and tail." replied the demon. "Now here take these." said Raviel handing Briar a new bow, with a full quiver of arrows, and a long sword. The bow was black as night and had wicked looking points. The arrows were jet black as well with barbed points and were fletched with raven feathers. The sword's blade was long and double edged and dark black with a golden hilt and cross guard that curved upward and ended in points on either side and in the center of it was an eye shaped bump, but was covered by metal, and a round garnet was set into the pommel. "The arrows heads were forged using dragon's bane which as the name suggests is poisonous to dragons. The bow will allow you to use your new power of dark energy to create arrows out of darkness should you run out of regular arrows. The sword is special as well, it like the arrows was forged with dragons bane mixed into the metal, but it also absorbs the souls of those it slays increasing it's power. It is known as the soul eating sword for that reason as well as for the fact that if you die while wielding it your soul will be absorbed by this cursed blade. When the eye opens it's full power can be unleashed, but you will have to find out what that power is for yourself, be warned though it will draw upon your spirit once awakened and it will eventually kill you if it stays in that state for a long period of time." said the demon. "Thanks I guess." replied Briar.

Then Sara woke up, and Raviel's phantasm vanished, and she saw Briar, but she didn't recognize him. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Briar. Although I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me since Raviel transformed me into this." he replied. "Oh well he did a good job of it." she replied flirtatiously. "He also wanted me to tell you that he was disappointed about your failure to destroy the dragons, but that he is giving you another chance and to try not to screw it up too much." said Briar. "Oh…I see." she replied rather sadly. Seeing this Briar felt bad about having to tell her this so he decided to try and cheer her up with one of her favorite things to do. "Sorry that came out so harsh Sara. I'm still not use to this body yet, but I think that I know a way to get used to it very quickly." he said as he walked over to her. "Really and what would that be?" she asked while admiring his new body. "Well I was thinking that maybe we should have a little fun." he replied and then began to kiss her, which was awkward at first since he had longer fangs now. He no longer had his tunic since upon the transformation and sudden muscle growth had ripped it apart along with part of his leggings. She then began to rube his eight pack abs with her hands and he began to take her top off exposing her melon sized breasts which made him even harder and hornier. They then commenced fornicating with increasing pleasure under the oak tree. "You've gotten bigger." she said with a smile. "I know, it was a little extra gift from Raviel." he replied. They then fell asleep.

At the western portion of the mountain range…

"We finally made it." said Sol as they landed and everyone was catching their breath after such a long flight. "We should rest here and search for the entrance to the temple tomorrow when we are at full strength." said Cyral. "I agree." replied Spyro. "Same here, it wont do us much good to enter the temple if we're tired." said Seles. Sol and Spyro then went off to fetch some fire wood while Cyral and Seles unpacked some of the food supplies that they had brought with them.

Sol and Spyro….

"Hey Sol can I talk to you about some stuff?" asked Spyro while moving some twigs and branches into a pile in a clearing that they had found. "Sure what is it?" asked Sol. "Well it's just that you seem to be more experienced with girls and well I'm not." replied Spyro. "Oh….ok well go ahead and ask away." replied Sol while thinking "_Oh please don't be asking me to explain the intricacies of women and sex." _"Well it's starting to get really serious between me and Cynder and I think she wants to have sex but I don't want to disappoint her when the time comes." said Spyro. "Well I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're a virgin and that she is to. So first things first how old are the two of you anyway?" asked Sol while moving some more fire wood into the pile. "Well I'm eighteen and she is to." replied Spyro who then asked "How old are you Sol?" "Well in human years I'm twenty-one but I suppose that in dragon years I'm around the same age as you, cause I'm a full grown adult human but I don't seem to be here in this world. I mean Cyral is a fully grown dragon and I'm not even close to his size." replied Sol who then said "I suppose that you and Cynder have reached sexual maturity so I don't see why you two shouldn't have sex, but to keep her from getting pregnant and laying eggs I would pull out before you cum, but that might be difficult since you're a virgin." "So maybe we should wait until either after we are older or after we destroy Raviel." replied Spyro. "That would be the smart thing to do, but life happens so your going to have to explain your reasoning to her so that she doesn't feel rejected and she will understand your reasoning." replied Sol. "Thanks you're a good friend Sol." said Spyro. "I think that we have enough fire wood now so lets head back to the others." replied Sol. They then gathered up the fire wood and brought it back to the camp. "What took you two so long?" asked Seles. "We just wanted to make sure that we got enough firewood." replied Sol while thinking "_and because every time I'm alone with Spyro he always wants to talk to me about the birds and the bees, it's like he has the instincts but lacks the basic knowledge and is too embarrassed to go to Cyral, Terrador, or Voltier about it."_

Spyro then lit the branches on fire and they cooked their mutton and then promptly consumed it. After extinguishing the fire with dirt they all went to sleep with Cyral taking the first watch. Morning finally arrived with Sol already being awake having had the last watch of the night.

"Lets head to the location of the entrance." said Cyral after eating what remained of last-night's leftovers. They then proceeded to fly to the base of the tallest peak in this part of the mountain range. They searched for roughly an hour before Sol spotted something. It was in-fact a stone tablet with a riddle on it. "It appears to be a riddle. I wonder why something like this is all the way out here?" said Cyral who then read it out-loud since Sol and Seles couldn't read the dragon language. "Those who would gain admittance into the shrine of the earth and it's guardians must first solve this riddle. What moves as all other beings move and has the power to give life as well as take it away? It is the mother to us all both seen and unseen.

Upon answering the riddle you must prove your self worthy by showing the gate's guardian your power. Only those who posses the power of the earth may answer this riddle lest a calamity befall all others present." read Cyral. "Ok so either me or Sol have to answer the riddle since we're the only ones who posses the power of earth." said Spyro. "It looks like the one who answers the riddle has to fight a guardian as well." said Sol. "First we need to solve the riddle though." said Seles. "I wonder what the answer is?" wondered Sol to himself while thinking the riddle over and over in his head. "Well the earth moves as all other beings move, but the sea and oceans are also like mothers to us just like the earth and the sun and all of them have the power to take life away as well as give it, and all of them can be seen, but none of them can not be seen." said Spyro. "Hmmmm….I wonder. Sol come over here you to Spyro. I have an idea." said Seles from her spot next to Cyral. "What is this idea that you have?" asked Sol as he and Spyro walked over to her. "Well I was thinking that maybe the answer could be the heavens." she replied. "Why would you say that?" asked Spyro. "Well its simple really. The heavens can be seen at night but not during the day. Heaven is the true source from which all life originated and is therefore a mother to us all. It can also take life away just as quickly with lightning, meteors, and other forms of judgment." replied Seles. "I think that you might be right Seles. Sol I want you to try answering the riddle with her answer and then show a display of your power of earth." said Cyral. "Why Sol? Why not me?" asked Spyro with a hint of jealousy. "Because Spyro, Sol is more powerful than you weather you like it or not and their for has a better chance of defeating the guardian quickly and without injury." replied Cyral. "Ok that makes since." replied Spyro rather sulkily. Sol then went over to the stone and spoke the answer aloud and then released a barrage of adamant (diamond) at the mountain side above the engraving. He then waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened so he began to walk back towards the others when the ground began to shake and a golem made out of stone with a pulsing fiery core emerged from the ground. "It must be the guardian!" yelled Cyral. "You have to beat it or we won't be able to get into the temple!" yelled Seles.

"I know that!" Sol yelled back and then turned to face the golem which towered over him by a good five feet. "Damn it just had to be huge and made out of stone." he said to himself. The golem then swung a huge clawed hand at him which he deftly dodged with room to spare. "I am so not in the mood for this." he said and then a thought occurred to him. _"I have the power to bend and refract light in any way I choose so maybe I can…" _the golem brought both of it's clawed hands down at the same time and would have crushed Sol had he not dodged at the last second. Then he leaped into the air and spread his armored wings wide letting the early morning sunlight catch them. He then began to bend and focus the light upon his wings which made them appear as though they were made out of liquid moonlight with tiny eye shaped suns scattered throughout them. Then he began to form the light around the eye shaped suns into spheres. He then released a barrage of adamant shards all around and on the golem. Then with a blinding flash of light he released the light he had gathered in his wings into a bombardment of searing beams of energy at the golem and the crystals that he had fired out moments before. Many of the central beams hit the golem's body but did very little damage, but the ones that missed and hit the adamant shards scattered around the mountain side and in the golem intensified the light and refracted it at and into the golem which promptly destroyed the guardian. Then a voice swept through the minds of all four of them "_You have earned the right to enter this temple. However, I warn you that you may not be able to leave alive as there are many dangers within. Those of you who posses the courage to face the challenges ahead enter and those who do not leave and do not return for you will not be able to leave this place until you have gained the right by overcoming the trials of the temple."_ "Well that was unexpected." said Sol. Then a set of doors appeared in the cliff side and opened wide to admit all four of them. "Well what are we waiting for lets go get that key." said Spyro. They then proceeded into the temple of earth.

End of Chapter 11. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review.

P.S. sorry for the somewhat cliffhanger ending but its very late and I'm tired so chapter 12 will be up soon, sorry no spoilers this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Spyro universe or franchise. I do own my original characters.

**Ok I feel like I have put too much time into the temple of earth arc in the story so this is the last chapter of that arc in the story. Warning Extremely long chapter alert! **

Chapter 12: Inside the Temple of Earth

"Wow it's so…empty in here." said Spyro rather surprised.

"Well what were you expecting? There's a giant golem guarding the gate and this place has been lost to history in general. We are probably the first visitors that this place has had in quite a while." said Sol. "I don't know. I was kind of expecting a monster or two. Places like this usually have quite a few. But this…this silence and emptiness…it's rather unnerving." replied Spyro.

"Hey what's that?" asked Seles quickly changing the subject. "It looks like another stone tablet like the one outside." replied Sol. "I wonder what it says." she replied. "Allow me to translate." said Cyral as he walked over to the stone tablet that was nearly invisible next to the wall. "Hmmm….this appears to be instructions of some kind." said Cyral and then he began to read the tablet as it was like the one outside in drakine. "To gain entrance to the treasure chamber four trials must be met and conquered then and only then will you be deemed worthy to enter the treasure chamber. The first trial lies ahead behind the great door." read Cyral. "What no riddle this time?" asked Spyro rather sarcastically. "Now is not the time young dragon. I suggest that we head towards the door mentioned on the tablet." replied Cyral. They then set out down the wide corridor that was lined with marble pillars and dragon statues. They arrived at the giant doors at the end of the hall after just a few minutes of walking were they saw another stone tablet. Cyral began to read the tablet. "Before you lies the great door of challenges, to gain access to the room beyond each door after this you must complete a trial and prove your worth. The first challenge is one of strength." Cyral finished reading. "Hmmmm….I wonder what the trial will be like?" wondered Sol out loud. "It will most likely have something to do with power in some shape or form. So I suggest that we prepare ourselves since we do not know whether or not the trial will test all of us or force us to pick one of us to take it on behalf of the others." replied Cyral. As he said this the others grew quite which only made the resounding silence that much more unnerving. "Well lets get this over with then." said Spyro as he walked over to the giant ornate doors that were trimmed in gold and silver with drawings depicting a war between dragons and humans. The others joined him and together they opened the doors which slid open silently. As they walked through the doors into the chamber beyond the doors closed behind them and sealed shut with a resounding bang.

Seles…

"Well it looks like we cant go back the way we came." said Seles who looked around and realized that she was completely alone in a big chamber. "It looks like we are going to be tested separately then." she said to no one in particular. The chamber she was in was rectangular with the only source of light coming from the torches that lined the walls and in the center of the camber was a statue of a giant tiger with a plaque under the dais upon which it rested. The plaque read "To prove you are worthy of progressing to the next challenge you must defeat me."

Sol….

"Great the others disappeared. Looks like it's going to be a different test for each of us then." Sol thought to himself as he looked around the room and spotted a statue of a dragon. Upon closer inspection it looked like an exact copy of himself but made of stone. On the dais that it stood upon was a plaque that read in plain English "To gain entry into the next trial you must show me your power."

"Well it seems straightforward, but I'm willing to bet its going to be a lot harder than it sounds." said Sol.

Spyro…..

"I thought that this might happen, oh well nothing to do but pass the trial and hope that the others can do the same." Spyro said to himself as he looked around the room which was circular with a stone statue of Cynder perfectly replicated with a plaque on the dais upon which it stood. It read "To pass this trial prove your worth."

Cyral….

"Looks like we are each on our own from this point forward." he said to himself as he looked around the room which was a vast cavern with a single platform in the middle of it that was large enough for four fully grown dragons to stand on comfortably with a stone bridge linking it to the entrance, but not the exit and all around the platform was a drop-off into a bottomless pit, the walls were lined with torches that flickered, and at the far end of the platform was a stone statue of a troll holding a spiked club with a plaque underneath it that read "Defeat me to prove your worth and to enter the next trial."

Seles…

As she finished reading the plaque the statue of the tiger began to shake and bits and pieces of stone fell away exposing white fur with black stripes, its claws were much longer than they should have been and looked like they could slice up a steel girder like it was a piece of wet paper, and the fangs that were exposed as it let out a savage roar looked like they were made out of daggers that would have no trouble piercing her armor. The tiger then leaped down from its dais and began to pace back and forth in front of her sizing her up and trying to decide the most effective means of attacking her. "Looks like I have no choice I have to fight." said Seles more to motivate herself than to try and make conversation between the giant cat.

Suddenly the tiger leaped at her with fangs bared. Snapping out of her reviver she jumped to the side to avoid being crushed beneath the giant cats massive bulk. She then countered by blasting it against the wall with a gust of wind. The tiger slammed into the wall with enough force to leave a sizable indention and a few cracks running along the wall. Sensing that this was probably her best chance to finish off the giant tiger she released a blast of white hot fire which scorched the ground and melted a portion of the wall where it struck, unfortunately for Seles the tiger was just as clever as she was and had only been faking being dazed and quickly dodged the blast of flames by running along the right side of the wall and then charging her. When the tiger was within striking distance it swatted her with one massive paw; it's claws tearing through her armor and scales like they weren't even there leaving her with three deep gashes along her right side running from her hip up to her shoulder blade. Upon being hit she released the flame and was thrown to the side as searing, white hot pain lanced throughout her body. "_it must have some kind of poison on it's claws. Even wounds such as these shouldn't hurt this much after the initial blow."_ she thought to herself. "_But I should be immune to poison and paralysis thanks to my amulet. So why does it feel like my entire body is burning up with a fever and my vision is blurry even though it hasn't been long enough for the symptoms of extreme blood loss to be taking effect?" _ it then dawned upon her that in this room only your natural abilities have any effect upon the outcome of the fight and that her armor and amulet would be completely useless. The tiger slowly padded toward her. It was in no hurry; why would it be? The dragoness was succumbing to the poison that laced it's claws and fangs; she would be dead in less than three minutes tops.

"_It looks like I'm about to die._" she thought; the poison was beginning to effect her mind as well. "_I'm sorry Sol. I just wasn't strong enough._" "_Are you really giving up so easily?_" a voice asked within her mind. She had never heard this voice before and therefore assumed that it was the poison making her imagine things. She decided to answer even though she knew it was probably just the poison playing tricks on her mind. "_What choice do I have? I have been poisoned and I can't even move let alone do anything else._" she thought back to the strange voice. "_Is that so?"_ the voice replied in a disappointed tone. "_Yes it is!"_ she snapped back. "_I suppose that you have forgotten all about me then. Oh well I can't very well let you die." _said the voice. "_What do you mean by forgotten you? I've never even heard your voice until now and what's up with the I can't let you die bit?" _she asked. "_Well put simply if you die then I die to so I will lend you my power once again and I want you to use it to defeat this thing. Oh and one more thing; we will be meeting face to face very soon, but for now just worry about passing the trials in this infernal temple."_ said the voice. Suddenly the room filled with a shining white light and Seles was surrounded by seven star shaped objects giving off a silver glow on the outside and most of the inside and sapphire colored glow in the center of each one. This caused the tiger to stop moving forward as it wondered what was going on. Then the wounds on her side began to heal with amazing speed and the poison was removed from her system. She then got up on her feet feeling as good as new and extremely angry at the tiger thing that had caused her so much pain. "Now you will pay for what you did!" she roared at the tiger. This of course angered the beast and it leaped at her, but before it could even get within striking distance of her she unleashed a blast of lightning that threw the tiger into the opposite wall. Then the star like spheres formed a ring in front of her and she unleashed a torrent of searing, white-hot flames through the ring, which amplified the power of her attack to ten times its normal for her and fifty times that of a normal fire dragon, at the beast that had caused her so much pain and anguish. This time though the tiger was slowed by the paralysis caused by the lightning bolt and was hit with the full force of the flames and was instantly incinerated with nothing left of it not even ashes. As she released the attack the star like spheres merged into one and launched themselves at her chest were the sapphire star was embedded. There was a flash of light and then a voice swept through her mind, it was the same one from the entrance to the temple, "_Well done young dragoness. You have passed the first of the four trials. You have earned the right to continue on to the trial of skill._" then a giant door like the one she had gone through with the others before entering this room appeared on the far side of the room. She then walked over to them and entered the next room and the next trial.

Sol….

As soon as he had finished his sentence the stone replica of himself began to shed fragments of stone and jumped down from the dais. Unlike Sol though, even though it was a copy right down to the scale pattern, there were slight differences that were immediately noticeable. The copy's scales were black instead of silver and its eyes were completely devoid of emotion and were as black as night. The fake Sol then leaped at him knocking him to the ground and pinning him. It then opened it's mouth and readied a blast of dark energy, but before it could release it's attack Sol slammed his armored tail into the flank of the copy of himself and it howled in pain as it released Sol and tried to get away from the spikes on the armor. As it retreated to what it assumed was a safe distance it tore its flesh and scales off on the armor. Unfortunately like the monster in Seles' trial the benefits of the armor would not be able to activate, only the weapon portion of the armor such as the spikes and blades on his tail and wings would be able to function. Sol quickly regained his footing and took up a offensive stance as he prepared to shoot shards of adamant(diamond) at the copy of himself when he noticed that the wounds that his tail armor had inflicted upon it began to heal. Seeing his opportunity he fired off a small volley of adamant shards at his copy. Unfortunately the fake Sol was smarter than it looked and sidestepped the volley of adamant shards and fired off a blast of darkness at Sol. To make matters worse Sol had already released a second volley of adamant shards and the two attacks collided and just like what Sol did to the golem outside the dark light was refracted and amplified and shot out in every direction. He managed to dodge most of them, but several of them were direct hits. Fortunately for Sol though his attack hit the mark and pinned his copy to the wall opposite himself, but lady luck was being fickle and as luck would have it the beams of darkness that his copy had fired off had the same disabling and immobilization effects that the magic Sara had used on him earlier did. As he tried to move or release a blast of light of his own the fake Sol was pulling it's self off of the wall it's wounds healing almost instantly. It then began to walk towards him reading it's self for the kill. "_Great after all that effort I'm going to be killed by a evil version of myself. I thought I had it for sure when I hit it with those shards of adamant, but it heals so fast. How am I supposed to kill something like that!"_ he thought to himself._ "Have you given up then?"_ asked a mysterious voice in his head. "_Who are you? And does it look like I have given up yet!" _he thought back at the voice._ "Who I am is not important at the moment, we will meet in due time. And I suppose that you haven't given up entirely yet. To answer your previous question about how to kill it I would have thought that the answer would be obvious."_ replied the voice._ "Well it's not. So are you going to tell me how to kill this thing or not? And if not then can you at least tell me how to free myself from this curse that it put on me?"_ he asked the voice._ "Must I do everything for you?"_ sighed the voice. "_Very well then. The way you kill it is by vaporizing it completely; do not leave any trace of it behind or it will regenerate. As for the curse just use your special abilities. Or had you forgotten about your sword?" _answered the voice. "Vaporize it huh…" said Sol to himself. He then released his sword. It shot out of it's socket and formed the ring of three swords and light around him and he was able to move. This somewhat surprised his copy, but only for an instant and it copied his transformation. Sol then vanished and his copy was covered in hundreds of cuts and it fell to the floor, but quickly began to get back to it's feet as the worst of it's wounds healed almost instantly. This gave Sol just enough time to gather all the light in the room and amplify it. The room went completely dark except for the glowing sphere of white light that Sol had created around himself. He then released this giant sphere of light that was almost as wide and tall as the room at his evil copy. It was a direct hit, but instead of just pushing the copy back the sphere of light sucked it in and the imploded on it's self with a brilliant flash of white light that shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow which completely vaporized the fake Sol. As Sol returned to his normal state the voice from the entrance to the temple swept through his mind "_Well done young dragon. You have passed this trial and have earned the right to proceed to the trial of skill."_ and then the voice was gone and a door appeared on the other side of the room. The doors resembled the ones that he had entered through, but they couldn't be the same ones since they were right behind him and sealed shut. He then proceeded to the newly materialized doors and went through them.

Spyro…

As he finished reading the plaque the statue of Cynder began to move. It shed it's shell of stone and stood upon the dais a perfect replica of Cynder right down to the scale pattern, except for the eyes; they were cold and lifeless. Then it fired a blast of shadow fire at him and he dodged, but only just. He then retaliated with a blast of fire, but it dodged the attack and countered with a siren scream which hit him full in the face knocking him to the ground and immobilizing him. The fake Cynder then advanced upon him with an occasional burst of fear if he tried to move to immobilize him once again. After attempting to move for the third time and being subdued by a burst of fear from the fake Cynder he decided to try and create a shock wave using his earth powers; it worked. The shockwave he created had knocked the fake Cynder off of her feet and bought him enough time to get up and launch a blast of fire at the fake Cynder which hit it's mark and engulfed it in flames. Once the flames had cleared the fake Cynder was lying on the scorched ground looking at him with those cold, lifeless eyes. It then much to his surprise spoke. "You wouldn't kill me would you Spyro?" it asked in a perfect copy of Cynder's real voice. "I would never try to hurt Cynder let alone kill her." he replied to the fake Cynder and she was about to reply when he said "But your not Cynder." and then he pounced upon her and slashed her throat out and slammed her into the ceiling with a earth ridge just to be on the safe side. A voice then swept through the room and he recognized it as being the one from the entrance to the temple "_Well done young dragon. You have passed the trial and earned the right to continue on to the trial of skill."_ the voice said. Then a giant door like the one he had entered this room through appeared on the far side of the room and he made his way over to them and proceeded into the next room.

Cyral…..

As he finished reading the plaque the troll began to move shedding bits and pieces of stone. "_A troll! Why did it have to be a Troll!"_ he screamed in his mind. The troll then jumped down from its dais and charged at Cyral. Snapping back to situation at hand Cyral released a blast of frigid air filled with ice shards at the ground coating it in a thick layer of ice which the troll ran over and slipped on. He then took to the air and began to circle the room firing off shards of ice at the troll every so often. The troll had finally regained its footing and was being pelted by shards of ice which greatly irritated it. As this went on the troll's anger reached such heights that it actually bellowed loud enough to cause spires of stone to rain down from the ceiling forcing Cyral to dodge and cease his attack. Once the spires of stone had stopped falling he landed on the platform with the troll and fired off a few more ice shards at it. The troll swatted them out of the air with it's spiked club as it charged Cyral who quickly side stepped and attempted to trip the troll with his tail. However, instead of continuing it's head long charge towards Cyral the troll stopped, pivoted on its grotesquely formed legs and feet which looked like they had about as much dexterity as a elephant trying to do ballet, and threw it's spiked club right at Cyral's head. Luckily his reflexes were good and he managed to dodge the club and it flew past his head with a whistling sound and slammed into the wall shattering and leaving a crater in the wall. "I have had enough of this!" roared Cyral at the troll and he charged it slamming it into the ground immobilizing it. He then deftly bit off the troll's head and then spit it out over the edge and then threw the body over the edge along with it. A voice then swept through the room and he recognized it as being the one from the entrance. "_You have passed the trial and earned the right to proceed to the trial of skill."_ said the voice and then a door that resembled the one he had entered though appeared on the other side of the room with a stone bridge connecting it to the platform. He then proceeded to the new door and entered it.

Everyone together again…..

As Cyral entered the next room he saw that the others were already waiting for him in a large chamber filled with different obstacle courses all of which lead to the exit on the other end, but none of them were the same they didn't even have similar components and each one looked deadlier than the next.

"Have you three been waiting on me?" asked Cyral. "Yep." replied Spyro. "Alright then fill me in on what's happened and why none of you have attempted this trial yet." said Cyral. "Well I finished my trial first. I had to fight this giant white tiger with poisoned claws and fangs." replied Seles. "I finished my trial second. I had to fight a evil copy of myself." replied Sol. "I finished not too long after Sol. I had to fight a copy of Cynder. Then you came through the door." replied Spyro. "Once I got here I decided to wait and see if any of you would end up in this room, then Sol showed up and we decided to wait and see if you two would show up." said Seles "Which is the main reason that we haven't attempted the trial yet. That and the fact that we figured all four of us would have to be present to gain accesses to the next trial." said Sol. "I see. You made a wise choice. From here I can see four panels that must act as switches to unlock the door and I bet that they all have to be active at the same time to unlock the door." replied Cyral. "We can see them to. It looks like to get to them though we will each have to go through a different obstacle course to reach them." said Seles. "Why don't we just fly over to the switches then?" asked Spyro. "We can't. See look up there. It's booby trapped except in areas where flying is essential in certain portions of the different obstacle courses." Seles replied as Spyro looked up at the ceiling and spotted thousands of wires crisscrossing all over the ceiling. "Some of those are undoubtedly rigged to set off explosions if they are tripped, while some of the others look like they might be sharp enough to cut us to shreds even with our armor on." said Sol. They then each picked a different obstacle course to pass through. Sol's chosen course had pit falls filled with spikes and was crossed with some of the sharp wire that was strung about the ceiling, followed by rings that hung from chains and had spikes around the edges and were swinging wildly back and forth through more of the sharp looking wire which provided a path to the final portion of his course which was a sort of shooting range only he would be the target as arrows flew from all directions in no particular pattern or order. Seles' chosen course had a pit of quick sand with a super low ceiling so that she could not fly over it. Instead she would have to quickly jump from stone platforms that would rise and sink periodically. The next section contained moving electrical fields and the floor was made out of metal that would occasionally have an electrical current pass through it. The final section of her course was a hall of swinging axe blades and recessed spikes in the floor and walls that would rapidly shoot out and then slide back into their sockets.

Spyro's chosen course began with a corridor of stone slabs that would rapidly slam together from the walls, floor, and ceiling. The second portion of his course was similar to Seles' first section except instead of quicksand it was lava with geysers of hot magma shooting out from certain portions of the walls. The final section of his chosen course appeared to be empty, but in fact contained landmines and other nasty surprises. Cyral chose a course that had a wall he would have to climb over while boulders rained down upon him. The second portion contained a section of five panels with targets on them that acted as triggers to unlock the next portion of the course, but only one would unlock the next portion the other four would each release a different type of enemy that he would have to defeat to try a second time. The final section of his chosen course was filled with poisonous plants that would lash out at him.

They all cleared the first sections of their obstacle courses without incident, although Spyro was forced to use dragon time to slow the slabs of stone down to a manageable speed. Sol somehow managed to clear the second section of his trial with minimal effort. Seles had a little bit harder time with hers as she was almost electrocuted by the floor. Spyro managed to clear his second section without getting burned even though he almost fell into the lava while trying to doge a geyser of magma from the wall without touching the trip wires above him. Cyral managed to guess the right panel the first time, but that didn't stop him from freezing every section of the room except the door and panels in a super thick layer of ice just incase he guessed wrong. Sol's final portion of his course gave him quite a bit of trouble as he had to dodge adamant tipped arrows constantly, sometimes even multiple arrows from multiple directions at the same time to get to the exit; he only got stuck three times in all. Once in his left shoulder, once in his right thigh, and once in on the base of his tail; he quickly removed these upon exiting the course. Seles managed to clear her final section with minimal effort as she simply melted the blades with her white hot fire breath. Spyro almost didn't make it since his room was filled with pitfalls, explosives, and concealed pressure pads that would set off either a volley of adamant tipped arrows or have spiked walls launch themselves at him. He made it to the exit with an arrow in this right shoulder and a singed tail from an explosion. He quickly removed the arrow and joined Sol and Seles on the panels that would open the door. Cyral easily made it through the final portion of his trial since all he had to do was freeze all the plants and walk through to the exit and then join the others on the panels. The voice from before swept through their minds and said "_Well done dragons, and dragoness. You have all passed this trial and earned the right to proceed to the third trial the trial of trust." _the doors then opened and the four of them proceeded into a chamber that contained a labyrinth made out of stone each wall of which reached the ceiling so that they could not fly over it and each wall was covered in strange glowing red runes that none of them recognized.

"Great a maze. And what's up with the weird glowing runes?" moaned Sol clearly despairing at the idea of having to navigate the huge labyrinth. "Its actually more of a labyrinth not a maze, and I would guess that those runes will affect us in some way since the voice said this was the trial of trust." replied Seles in her matter-of-fact tone that to Sol suggested that she was irritated about something. "A labyrinth huh….don't they usually contain monsters and deadly traps?" asked Sol. "Yes usually. Although I think that monsters will be the least of our worries. I'm more worried about the traps that it could contain and those runes." replied Seles. "Which way should we go?" asked Spyro as he gestured toward the five entrances to the maze. "The center would be the most likely to be chosen by the majority of people and there for will most likely hold the most of the traps if not the most dangerous ones at the very least. So I suggest we take the center left path." replies Seles. "Why do you say that?" asked Cyral. "Simple logic. When trying to navigate mazes and labyrinths you always want to turn left when possible unless it leads to a dead end then you either go straight or turn right with the latter being the least desirable. Second it stands to reason that the center left path will hold many traps even extremely deadly ones, especially if it is the right choice. I chose it because it seems likely that most people would again if they did not chose the center path and knew a little something about navigating mazes that they would chose the far-left path instead of the center-left path. Anyone choosing one of the right paths is highly unlikely if they made it this far on something other than luck." replied Seles. "Well when you put it that way I don't think we have a choice but to follow you into this labyrinth." replied Cyral. They then entered the labyrinth taking the center-left path.

The path was straight for quite sometime. It then split off into a right and left path, they chose the left path and continued forward only to come to a dead end. They then doubled back to the section that split into the right and left paths this time they went straight taking the right path. As they reached the center of the intersection Spyro stepped on a switch which released a volley of adamant tipped arrows from the surrounding walls. They quickly ducked lying as flat as possible to the ground to avoid the arrows. Cyral being far larger than the other three had to crawl through the deadly field of arrows to the next section of the labyrinth. Much to his credit he was only hit twenty seven times out of the hundreds of arrows that he had to crawl through. The others followed, but being smaller they didn't have to worry about the arrows hitting them as they walked to the next section. Once all four of them had reached the next section of the Labyrinth they helped Cyral remove the arrows and Seles used her new healing powers to fix up the wounds on his right side. As they continued they took a left turn followed by three more left turns, then a right and finally they took another left when Sol stepped on a floor switch which triggered an earthquake and sections of the floor started to fall into a bottomless pit. They quickly latched on to the walls sinking their claws into the hard stone that was shaking so violently that they would have fallen off if not for Sol's power over earth which allowed him to keep the walls from shaking them too much. This went on for ten minutes and when the shaking had finally stopped the entire floor had fallen into the bottomless pit that now threatened to engulf them. "If only we could fly in here." said Spyro with frustration. "We can't though because of our wing span and the walls are too close to gether." replied Cyral. "Thank you captain obvious." snapped Spyro at Cyral. "I have an idea." said Seles. This got everyone's attention. "What is it?" asked Sol. "First I want for Sol to use his water breath to create a thick mist of water vapor then I want the three of use to freeze it using our ice breath." explained Seles. "That might work since neither Spyro or myself have been able to create an earth ridge that expands from the wall." said Sol. "Well what are you waiting for then? An engraved invitation?" asked Cyral. Sol then released his water breath in a mist which rained down into the abyss the others then released blasts freezing cold air, or in Seles' case fire, and froze the water into a bridge; which they all tentatively lowered themselves onto ready to jump back to the walls safety at the slightest cracking. "Looks like it will hold." said Sol. They then continued to follow an increasingly winding and complicated path with Sol occasionally releasing a burst of water and the others freezing it until they finally reached a section of solid ground. They had actually made it into the center of the labyrinth which contained eight paths including the one that they had just come out of which was on the left side of the room. "Great now which way do we go!" grumbled Spyro. "What's up with you?" asked Sol. "What's up with me!" replied Spyro with a fire in his eyes. "I'll tell you what's up with me. Since we have been in this cursed place I have had to fight a fake Cynder, navigate a obstacle course designed to kill me, and to top it all off I'm stuck in this maze with no idea how to get to the end and have had two traps trigger and almost kill us both times!" screamed Spyro into Sol's face. This of course infuriated Sol and he let out a low warning growl. "Oh so now you want to fight. Well I can see your finally paying attention to what someone other than Seles has to say!" Spyro yelled. That was when Sol went over the proverbial edge and lunged at Spyro while yelling "You can insult me all day long, but don't you ever insult Seles or even act like this is her fault. Just because your not the center of attention anymore doesn't mean you get to take out your frustration on the rest of us!". Spyro dodged to the side and countered with a tail strike which Sol blocked using his own tail, luckily Spyro's tail didn't hit any of the spikes on the armor. Sol then released a blast of light that hit Spyro in his chest lifting him off of the ground and slamming him into a wall leaving a network of cracks and a dragon sized dent in the center of a no longer glowing ruin. "Now submit." Sol ordered. "I don't take orders from you. Your not even from this world; you don't belong here and you definitely don't have any right to order me to do anything." spat Spyro. As the words left his lips a blast of freezing cold fire enveloped both of them incasing both of them completely with the exception of their heads in ice several inches thick. "There now the both of you can stay like that until you both cool down and are ready to apologize to each other." said Seles.

"What did you do that for!" exclaimed a very shocked Sol. "I did it because you two are acting like complete idiots and need to cool off for a bit." came Seles' calm reply. "And you couldn't have just frozen him?" asked Sol. "No. Because if I did then you would just try to hurt him." replied Seles. "How do you know that I would do that?" asked Sol with a hint of incredulity. "Simple. It is like I said earlier about logic. Both of you have been acting strange since we entered the labyrinth. Sol you wouldn't have attacked Spyro so fiercely even if he was blaming me for something and Spyro, from what Cyral has told me, you don't normally act this way." replied Seles. "That's ridicules, this is how I have always acted. Tell them Cyral." came Spyro's snide reply. "No young dragon you have never acted this way and it concerns me." replied Cyral.

"I think that I know why they have been acting the way that they have been." said Seles. "Oh wonderful miss know it all has the answer." Spyro said snidely while glaring at Seles. "I think that it is because of these strange ruins that are glowing on the walls. I think that these ruins are also the reason why whenever Sol or Spyro attempted to create something using the stone that makes up the walls and floor they were unable to." said Seles while ignoring Spyro. "I see. So you think that these ruins elevate negative emotions that are being felt by the two of them." replied Cyral. "That's exactly what I am saying." replied Seles. "Well then we should just destroy the ruins that we encounter from now on. Starting with the ones in this room." replied Cyral. "Hmmm… I think that we should as well; however I think that we should leave some of them intact since this is the third challenge I have a felling that the person who made this trial would not make such a solution so simple. They probably rigged this place to trigger a trap if we destroy to many of the ruins. See over there where Spyro crashed into that wall. The ruin stopped glowing and has almost faded away." replied Seles. "I see so perhaps we should destroy just enough of them to diminish the adverse effect that they are having upon them, and any we encounter from here on out we should treat the same way, since now that you mention it I don't remember seeing the ruins very close together in the other sections of the labyrinth, they were more spread out." replied Cyral. "Your right Cyral, in fact those ruins must be what are holding this place up and function as the energy source for the traps and these is defiantly a trap if I ever saw one." replied Seles. They then began destroying the remaining ruins in the chamber; leaving only four our of the remaining seven still functional, but widely spread out so as to diminish the effect that they were having while not triggering a cave in.

After about ten minutes had passed Seles asked "So how do you two feel now? Any different than how you have been feeling for the past few hours or so?" "Yea actually I feel a lot calmer and less agitated." replied Sol. "Yea same here, I don't feel like I have been being ignored or any strong negative feelings at all for that matter." replied Spyro. "That's a good sign. I'm going to thaw the two of you out now so that we can finally get out of this damned labyrinth." replied Seles. She then began to breath as weak a flame as she could possibly create so as to not scorch Sol and Spyro. It took her about two minutes to thaw them out safely, although she did end up burning Spyro's tail and Sol's wing tip on his left wing. "Sorry for burning you guys." apologized Seles after she had finished thawing them out. "It's ok." replied Sol and Spyro in unison while flinching slightly from the pain that Seles' flames had inflicted. "Now then if everyone is ready may we continue?" asked Cyral calmly. This brought the three of them back to their senses and then they continued to traverse the maze taking the center upward path.

They continued down this path destroying every fifth ruin that they encountered. This continued for quite some time until they eventually reached a fork in the path. They chose the left path which then split into two again. Again they took the left path. After about another hour or so of taking left hand turns and going strait down the curving and winding paths they arrived at the exit to the labyrinth. "Finally the exit!" exclaimed Sol. The four of them then dashed to the exit only to come to a screeching halt. Before them in a large circular room with a sealed door on the far end stood a colossal statue of a minotaur with four arms each holding a different weapon. In its left hands it held a flail with a spiked ball on the end of a short chain and in its other left hand it held a double edged ax with a long handle. In its two right hands it held a giant war hammer and a double edged long sword. In the center of the pedestal that the statue stood there was a stone plaque that read: to those who wish to exit this labyrinth you must defeat its guardian beast or perish trying lest you remain here forevermore. "Well that's just wonderful. Looks like we have to fight this stupid thing." said Sol. As he finished speaking the statue began to move and the stone began to fall away revealing living flesh and a very pissed off minotaur. It had the lower body and head of a black bull with mangy hair and long sharp horns that pointed forward past it's snout; its upper body was that of an extremely bulky man that looked as though he was on too many steroids and worked out way too much. Once the last bits of stone had fallen off of it the minotaur jumped down from the pedestal that it had been standing on, and would have crushed Seles and Spyro had they not moved in time, and landed with a loud crashing noise that left two very large hoof prints in the floor. It then bellowed and charged at Cyral who was the larger target of the four of them. As the beast charged at him Cyral jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the beast's sword as it swung it to intercept him and then ordered the others to surround it. Seles, Sol, and Spyro did as Cyral ordered and surrounded the beast with one on each side of it. Having to face so many opponents at once momentarily confused the stupid creature. It then released a below of rage and slammed its hammer into the ground which then split open into a long fissure going towards both Sol and Cyral. They both then jumped to avoid falling into the fissure that the beast had created and countered with a barrage of adamant (diamond) shards from Sol and a barrage of ice shards from Cyral. Both of their attacks landed leaving the creature looking like a pincushion of stone and ice; however, all this seemed to do was enrage it further. As it let out a bellow of pain and rage Spyro charged and then jumped and flipped forward in midair while creating an extra long and sharp ice sickle blade on the end of his tail which hit its mark leaving a large cut on the beasts hairy back. Then Seles blasted it with a torrent of flames that engulfed the enraged beast. As the flames died down and finally dissipated the beast arose and let lose another bellow of pain and rage and then it swung its sword at Spyro with enough force that a small vacuum of razor sharp air surrounded the sword. This attack caught Spyro by surprise and he was unable to dodge in time. As the sword cut him a miniature cyclone of razor sharp air surrounded him for a few seconds. After the wind had dissipated Spyro lay unconscious on the ground with hundreds of cuts on his body despite his protective armor. "Great it looks like our armor and amulets have no effect in here either." said Sol as he dodged the beast's swinging ax blade that had suddenly become engulfed in flames. The beast then threw its flail at Cyral who was hovering off to its side and shooting ice shards at it. Cyral easily dodged the thrown flail, but as it impacted the wall behind him there was a flash of lightning and a shock wave that knocked Cyral out of the air and in front of the minotaur. As the minotaur raised its sword to deal the death blow to Cyral Sol activated his power and his horn shot out of its socket and became the ring of three swords. He then dive-bombed the beast moving so fast that it appeared as though he had disappeared to the others and cut the beast over and over again until it was covered in thousands of deep cuts all over its body. It then collapsed falling backwards onto the floor with blood pouring out of its many wounds like a fountain until it vanished completely leaving nothing but a crimson colored stain where it had fallen to Sol's furious onslaught.

As the creature disappeared a voice swept through all of their minds "_Well done. The four of you have earned the right to exit the labyrinth and move on to the final trial. The trial of judgment."_ "I wonder what the trial of judgment is going to be?" wondered Sol out loud. "Well it is obviously going to be the hardest of the trials and most likely we are going to have to fight something." replied Seles. As she finished saying this the door at the far end of the room opened. They then proceeded into a room with a dais made of white marble on the far side of the room with a glowing object on top of it. In the center of the room stood a dragon that appeared to be made entirely out of green crystal. "Welcome to the final chamber of this temple and consequently the final trial. I congratulate all of you for making it this far, but I am afraid that I can not let you take the treasure that is in this room." said the crystal dragon. "Wait you can talk! But you look like you are made out of crystal" said Sol mildly surprised. "Of course I can talk. In fact the voice inside your head after you completed a trial was mine. I am also the guardian of this key." replied the crystal dragon. "Do you have a name?" asked Seles. "I do not. For I have never need such a thing." replied the crystal dragon. "Now then if all the pleasantries have been attended to; let the trial begin!" exclaimed the crystal dragon as it leaped forward lashing out with its razor sharp claws. The four dragons jumped back and then surrounded it. "So you think that you can try to split my focus by surrounding me do you? Well think again!" said the crystal dragon as it slammed its tail and fore claws into the ground causing razor sharp crystals to jut upward out of the earth in waves towards Cyral, Spyro, Seles, and Sol. They then leaped into the air dodging the attack and began to circle the crystal dragon. Spyro began to blast fire balls at the crystal dragon. All of them hit the crystal dragon, but it didn't even flinch. Instead it countered with a blast of light that was similar to Sol's light breath weapon. Seeing this Spyro dodged the beam of light and dive-bombed the crystal dragon while incased in a sphere of earth with dangerous looking spikes. The crystal dragon dodged this and the resulting shock wave and shrapnel from the attack and released a blast of light at Seles. Seles countered this by dodging and released a massive lightning bolt at the crystal dragon; who deftly dodged it letting it hit Spyro instead. "Ahhhh!" screamed Spyro as the lightning bolt hit him and blasted him into the far wall where he promptly fell to the ground unconscious. "One down and three to go." said the crystal dragon as it dodged a blast of freezing air from Cyral. Seles and Sol then released a unison attack upon the crystal dragon. Seles released a torrent of white hot flames and Sol released a rain of light beams. Seles' flames engulfed the crystal dragon while Sol's beams of light rained down causing small explosions of light wherever they impacted. Unfortunately the dragon was made out of crystal and any light beams that hit it were deflected in all directions forcing Cyral, Sol, and Seles to dodge them. Cyral was unlucky enough to be hit five times by the destructive light which promptly knocked him out of the air and sent him crashing to the ground completely unconscious. "Now there are only the two of you left." said the crystal dragon who appeared to have taken some damage from Seles' flame breath, but otherwise looked completely fine. It then unleashed a barrage of crystal shards at the two of them. Sol countered this with a barrage of adamant (diamond) shards which pushed back the crystal dragons attack and actually struck it causing its body to crack in several places. "Now Sol!" yelled Seles. "You to!" Sol yelled in reply. Knowing what the other meant they both released their special abilities. Sol's sword shot out of it's socket and formed the ring of glowing swords and Seles' star sapphire became the seven glowing orbs that shined like stars surrounding her. Sol then launched himself at the crystal dragon using his blinding speed and when he reappeared behind the crystal dragon there were three deep gashes on its body. As Sol reappeared behind the crystal dragon Seles launched a fireball through the ring of glowing orbs, which amplified it, at the crystal dragon. As the fireball hit the crystal dragon Sol appeared next to cyral on the far side of the room. Upon impact the fireball exploded into a sphere of white hot flames that rivaled that of the sun and released a shock wave that shattered all of the crystal shards that the crystal dragon had summoned from the earth and knocked Sol up against the wall pinning him there temporarily. Once the flames had dissipated all that remained of the crystal dragon was a smoldering crater with a few flames in it and surrounding it.

A Seles landed and Sol fell to the floor Spyro and Cyral regained consciousness and a voice swept through their minds _"You have passed the trial of judgment. Now go and claim your prize, but know this. By taking this key you endanger the world by your actions."_ said the voice and then it faded away. The four dragons then approached the dais and saw that the glowing object upon it was unlike any key that any of them had ever seen before. It was a large chunk of multi colored crystal that had a faint emerald green glow to it and was in the shape of a sphere, but instead of being round it had pieces sticking out in all directions like a spiky ball. "Well this is an odd key indeed." said Cyral as he picked it up off of the dais. At the same time a doorway opened up behind the dais that they did not see before. As the door opened moonlight filtered into the chamber illuminating everything with a silvery glow. The four dragons then exited the Temple of Earth and the doors closed behind them; they then took off and landed in a clearing in the forest that separated the mountain range from Warfang. "We should get some rest before heading back to Warfang." said Cyral as they landed in the clearing. "Alright, I'll take the first watch then." said Sol. "No the three of you are far more tired than I am. Therefore you three shall rest and I will take the first watch." replied Cyral. "Alright then." replied Sol, Seles, and Spyro in unison seeing that they could not change the older dragon's mind.

The next morning the four of them left the clearing and began to fly towards Warfang. As they passed over the forest Sara and Briar spotted them. "Hmmm…I wonder why they are in such a hurry?" said Sara as she looked up at the four flying dragons from the cover of the forest. "I don't know, but I think that we should follow them." replied Briar. "Yes well we have fully recovered from our last fight with them and you are much stronger now. I think that we should follow them and then spy on them. Then we will ambush them once we know what they are up to." replied Sara. They then began to hike back to Warfang as fast as they could.

**Finally the end of chapter 12. This chapter took forever to write and I am sorry about how long it is but it had to be done because I really didn't want to write anymore chapters about the temple of earth. Don't forget to Review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from the Spyro universe or franchise other than my own original characters.**

**O.k. so I got a few people telling me that things were going a little bit fast between Sara and Briar. So to make this very clear they are not actually in love with each other, not yet anyway. She basically uses him and sees him as a "slave". **

**Chapter 13: A Brief Respite and A New Clue**

As Sol, Seles, Spyro, and Cyral reached the west gate of the city of Warfang they were greeted by non other than Cynder. She had been up since dawn and had been waiting at the gate for the small group of friends to arrive.

"Finally! I have been waiting all day for you four to get back." she exclaimed. "I was starting to worry about all of you, even though you had Cyral with you."

"Wow Cynder If I had known you would be released today and had been waiting for us I would have made them pick up the pace." replied Spyro with a short laugh.

"Yes Spyro, remind me again who it was that wanted to take an hour and a half break for lunch in the clearing." said Sol.

"And lets not forget who it was that wanted to take an additional three breaks from flying to get something to drink." added Seles. Much to Spyro's chagrin.

"Oh yes and we can't forget who wanted to…" started Cyral, but Spyro cut him off with a glare.

"O.K. she gets it we made a lot of stops. Can we please go back to the temple now?" said Spyro. "I could really use some rest to fully recover from the trip."

"Very well then we can talk on our way to the temple." replied Cyral.

They then headed towards the temple at a leisurely pace and made small talk, more for Cyral than for each other as all they wanted to do was relax at the temple with their significant other.

As they approached the temple Cyral increased his pace and the others followed suit.

"I need to report what happened at the Temple of Earth to the other guardians and deposit the key in the master vault for safe keeping and studying." Cyral explained to the others.

"O.K. Cyral." replied Spyro as Cyral entered the temple and disappeared out of sight. "While he is doing that we should go to our rooms and rest a bit. Knowing Terrador he will want to have a meeting with all of us there later so we should get some rest now while we have the chance."

"Alright then. See you later Spyro, Cynder." replied Sol. As he and Seles walked off to their respective rooms in the temple. Spyro and Cynder followed suit walking away from Sol and Seles with their tails intertwined.

Later that evening Terrador called all of them to a meeting in the temple's main meeting room that contained the pool of visions.

"From what Cyral has told me your trip was a successful one albeit a difficult one." said Terrador in his rumbling tone of voice. "I have called this meeting not only to let the four of you know that your success takes us one step closer to stopping Raviel and fixing the Dimensional Boundary that helps to keep him sealed inside the crystal prison. I have also called you here to tell you that Voltier has discovered a possible location for the next key and its temple."

"Which one is it?" asked Spyro.

"I was just getting to that." replied Terrador. "However, I think I will let Voultier explain it."

"Thank you Terrador. I will try to be brief as it is vital that the four of them get rested and head out as soon as possible." replied Voultier. "Now then I believe that I have found the location of the next key. It is a rather exciting, wonderful, marvelous, and intriguing story, but enough time for that later. It should be located in the frozen north near the location in which Cynder kept me prisoner while under the influence of the Dark Master. In fact I believe that it may actually be located in the same cave in which I was kept."

"Why do you think that Voultier?" asked Cynder.

"Oh its quite simple, elementary, easy…" started Voultier, luckily Cyral cut him off.

"That's nice Voltier, but can you please get to the actually point instead of blithering on like a moron!" said Cyral

"Oh very well then. The reason is simple. While imprisoned I could feel a powerful presence somewhere in the same cavern, but further down below where I was being held." replied Voltier.

"Are you sure Voltier? Remember that your power was being drained and there was a guardian that I had to fight just to get near you. Could that thing have been the presence that you were sensing?" asked Spyro with a bit of fear in his voice. He hated the could even though he had command over the power of ice the only dragons who actually like the cold were ice dragons like Cyral.

"Oh I am quite sure, certain…" replied Voltier before receiving a warning look from Terrador to shut it and get on to the point. "Uh hum anyway the reason that I am sure of this is because I could sense the presence of the creature that was guarding me and it was no where near as strong as what I sensed further below."

"Alright then I guess we are headed to the northern tundra next." said Sol.

This was meet with groans from Seles and Spyro.

"But we just got back. Can't it wait a few days?" whined Seles.

"Yeah I mean we literally just got back and on top of that our armor needs to be repaired before challenging this place, not that it did us much good in the Temple of Earth." replied Spyro, mainly because he really did not want to go to the frozen tundra of the north for as long as possible and because he really, really wanted to spend some alone time with Cynder before they would be stuck with four other people for several days with few chances to be alone after they left.

"Alright then rest here for a few days while your armor gets repaired and then the four of you, sparx, and Voltier will head out for the frozen northern tundra. In the meantime I want Voltier to make preparations for the journey. Cyral you will be helping me research possible locations for the remaining keys." said Terrador. "Alright now I want all of you to go and get something to eat and then get well rested. Tomorrow you will bring your armor down to the armory in the city and have it repaired and in the meantime do as you please." and with that Terrador exited the chamber followed by the others as they headed off to get something to eat before turning in for the night.

**End of Chapter 13.**

**Exciting I know (sarcasm) but it had to be done. **

**Some people had told me I was being a little too descriptive with my chapters and that the spacing of the paragraphs made it hard to read. Looking back on earlier chapters I see that this is true so I have tried to tone it down a bit with the description and tried to make the spacing more even. However I don't know if the spacing will work because of how my computer uploads them on to the website. So here is hoping that it works.**

**Side note: I know I have not updated in a very long time, but I have been busy on top of having writer's block. I mainly just want to write the last few chapters because I have this awesome image in my head about how they should be. Unfortunately it is not so clear for the in-between parts at the moment. Sorry this footnote was so long.**

**Please Rate and Review. **


End file.
